


Eternity Without You

by danipreathtrash



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danipreathtrash/pseuds/danipreathtrash
Summary: Greek Mythology AU + Soulmate AUChristen Press & Tobin Heath are goddesses, a daughter of Athena and daughter of Poseidon.  Tobin is a goddess and Christen is working on becoming one. Trials and tribulations come their way as they find their path to each other. Something major happens to both of them, will both of them survive?  I may come up with a side story that addresses the lineage & all the characters & terminology in the book! But heres to a new series☺





	1. grey eyes, brown eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an annual Gaea party & Christen is organising it.  
> Tobin confronts her past with Ashlyn and afterwards, Tobin and Christen gets to a little of something.  
>  [oh my god this took so long & i wanted to show yall the chap so bad! the application for my account finally got approved and im so happy! enjoy!]

Chapter 1: grey eyes, brown eyes

People always say, your true love will come to you when the time is right and you will know it. 

Tobin never thought of the phrase as much anymore, until now, after 173 years in her life. She never felt her heart race this quick, numerous thumps that startled her, reining her in place as she saw Goddess Athena’s newest escort. 

Every year, all of the supreme family of Gaea brings an escort to their annual party. They act as ornaments, their prized child. Tobin had been Poseidon’s favorite for years, since she developed an affinity with sea when she was raised on Earth and scooped back to the world of Gods. She was the most skilled out of all her siblings in surfing and conversing with sea animals, all always ready for another adventure of Tobin’s, including all her 230 conquests on villains, with only 1 failed attempt with Are’s astray Demane, who fled after stealing her favorite magical surfboard, never to be seen again.

Athena had just lost her favorite child last year, dying due to a random poison attack on several hundred gods, that some were mariculously cured by this goddess standing right by Athena, who had whipped up a antidote in just ten seconds after looking at the recipe of the food of what the gods had ate. 

‘Athena and her escort, Christen Press.’ Kelly the pixie announced, fluttering beside Christen. 

‘So this is pixie Kelly’s best friend huh’ Tobin learnt that Kelly had went to a famous war of Ares and Athena with her best friend who had the best swordsmanship any god had seen in years. A swordwoman and super intelligent, how attractive.

Tobin glanced at the woman, in a subdued grey flowing dress held by a strand on the left, her glistening tanned skin giving Tobin no place to breathe. It was that moment then, where Christen’s eyes met Tobin’s and Tobin gasped. She never felt this way before. The intensity of their stare, Tobin could feel goosebumps prickling up her arms, leaving as if the entire room only held the two of them. Tobin quickly looked away, awaiting her turn to the front of the gigantic thrones.

‘Poseidon and his escort, Tobin Heath.’ 

Tobin held in her breath, walking in with a façade of impassiveness and coldness she was known for, in her smooth navy blue one piece and famous belt of knifes clanging as she sauntered. 

She swore Christen’s eyes were glued to her as she took her place in front of Poseidon’s throne, as she tried her best not to look over in that direction, where she most desperately wanted. She had never seen such a beautiful person before, correction, goddess.

Soon the party unfolded, leaving the gods to be free to roam and converse. Demi-gods came in, serving them honey and a glass of champagne. Tobin took the honey and shook her head to inform the demigod she did not want the champagne. As the demigod walked away, a sultry voice filled her ears. 

‘Why aren’t you drinking champagne?’ Tobin almost jumped, but held her composure as she turned around, meeting the stormy grey eyes she just familarized with seconds ago. 

‘Why not? Honey is good enough and its all we need.’ Tobin smirked back, hoping she did not seem awkward at all.

‘Well I am offended, I specifically brewed this bunch to be infused with Portland Pixie honey for this occasion.’ Christen jokingly frowned. 

‘Oh wow! I guess I got to try it then, since it was specially brewed by you!’ Wow she can even brew champagne? Is there anything she cannot do?

‘Here you can have mine, I’ve drunk it hundreds of times before since I make them myself.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ Tobin stuttered, only looking at her eyes a moment before grasping the glass of champagne. Christen smiled in return.

‘Tell me if its good.’ Tobin sipped a bit of the champagne. Pleasure filled her instantly, the sweetness of the honey was perfectly combining with the pops of gas, giving Tobin a burst of honey in every sip. She loved it.

‘See? It is good. And you did not want it.’ Christen smirked teasingly.

‘Hey! I did not know! In all my 173 years I have not drunk a champagne that was as good as this one!’

‘I’ll make you one anytime. ‘

‘Oh wow, I’ll take that anyday! It’s so good.’ Real smooth Heath, the conversation is going to die soon. But hey, she said she’ll make you one anyday huh?

‘Just ring me up!’ Christen turned in goodbye just then, Tobin almost choked trying to desperately come up with a reply.

‘Hey! I don’t know your name!’ The moment Tobin said it, she wished she did not, for Christen’s face fell a little, although for just a moment.

‘You didn’t catch my name? I guess it’ll just remain a mystery then, Tobin.’ Christen walked away, and Tobin, no matter how she tried to find her, never saw her again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christen was nervous. 

She could come up with 1001 ways in which she could screw up this party so horribly even after checking on the logistics and the setting of the party so many hundreds of times already. But she was still worried. That something would come and screw it all up. This was something she had in a making for soooo long and she did not want to screw it up. Athena trusted her. She did so much to gain her trust, she has to maintain it.

All the guests have arrived. You can do this. Just 15 minutes of introductions for this horribly long list of Gaea’s children and it’s the party to worry about, which is much less. Unless someone split my champagne! Or I forgot to add that last bit of honey. No no Christen, you did. Don’t worry that much now, you can do this. You got everything right, even that .00237 moles of honey infused in each bubble of champagne. Have faith.

She swallowed, touching her prized Hephaestus’s forged sword that he presented to her after her fight in Mount Olympus, trying to lull her to peace. She opened her eyes, I can do this. 

Athena appeared, smiling next to her as she gripped her arm. 

‘I love how it is so far, you’ve done a marvelous job.’ Christen felt her cheeks ablaze, looking at Athena in astoundment. ‘Thank you. It was really all you.’

‘No dear, I am proud of you. You helped me through a lot dear, after Myrtle’s death and the war, you were this fighting spirit that reined me in and you, helping me plan for this darn party when it was supposed to be me, I could not have done it without you. Thank you, Christen.’ Athena smiled, her grey eyes twinkling genuinely at her.

Christen literally felt as if she could blossom and fly right then but she breathed another small ‘thank you’ back and pulled herself in, awaiting Kelly to start announcing their names. 

Kelly winked at Christen, grinning with her freckled face of hers, immediately giving Christen comfort. I wouldn’t have done it without this lil pixie too. 

‘Goddesses and Gods, welcome to the year Gazillion 18 or whatever because we are too lazy to count anyways! Okay kidding! It’s the year human 2018, and on this day we celebrate Gaea’s birth and the presence of everyone here. This year’s planning committee is none other than the Athena family. And so, we welcome them. Athena and her escort, Christen Press.’

Athena smiled at Christen and grasped her hand, leading both of them in. Christen trying to hide her nervousness, walked in with her unbellished confidence. She successfully made it to the end of the throne and she stood there rooted to the spot. She had not went to the annual party before and this was her first and hopefully, she thought, not her last.

And then she saw those eyes.

Pure honey brown eyes that looked into her very soul. 

She couldn’t quite place the feeling she had the very moment, but it was otherworldly.

As the lady looked away, Christen shook away any semblance of the feelings, she had to concentrate. She smiled and took her place on the smaller throne next to Athena. She took her sword off the scabbard and handed it to Athena who placed the sword on her throne, this action a symbol Christen wanted to make, for every God and Goddess to have a token to represent them. Athena had requested for Christen’s sword, that had been deemed by her to be the force that brought their win against Ares.

Although Ares and Athena had so many wars before as like any other Gods and Goddesses, always brewing drama to make life more interesting and killing so many demi-gods and gods as well along the way. Christen did not deem herself as a Goddess reckoned with, for she was new and she was so worried about what everyone thought of her. That she wasn’t enough, wasn’t fitting as a Goddess.

Christen took a deep breath and quickly forced those unhealthy thoughts away. Kelly had talked her through this so many times before, that she is perfect and she is doing everything so well and Athena would never have chosen her if she wasn’t worthy. Christen just can’t help be feel insecure, it was just her character.

‘Poseidon and his escort, Tobin Heath.’

Christen found her eyes immediately fixated on the woman, now known as Tobin, as she walked in, unable to take her eyes off the seemingly perfect person walking to the opposite end of the circle. Tobin was dressed in a navy one piece that fitted her toned body so perfectly, as her assemble of knifes and daggers swung at her hips, threatening to cut her skin, but she seemed to not care.

Christen admired her indifference, knowing she’ll never be able to feel so calm in such a setting. As Tobin settled on her throne, Christen forced herself to look away and unknowingly led herself to the eyes of Kelly, who smirked at her and gave her a knowing wink.

After everyone settled in their throne, Kelly led everyone to the party at Athena’s temple ground. Christen had planned it to a T, the place glamorously decorated with dozen little round tables and glistening with golden roses littered at every corner of the room, it just looked majestic. At the front, two mahogany doors opened, and 36 demigods dressed in scintillate robes made by one of Christen’s good friends Samantha Johnson, daughter of Tyche, who was inspired by her favorite human brands and wanted to give her friend luck on her first organisation for the Gods. Everything was going well and Christen can’t help but be at ease, finally.

She took a glass of champagne from a demigod and scanned the room, her eyes falling on a brunette who was leaning against a round table, quietly flicking a small dagger between her fingers. Christen quickly took another bordeaux of champagne and walked over to Tobin, walking behind her so she’ll not see her coming.

‘Why aren’t you drinking champagne?’ Christen slurred as she came to a stop behind Tobin, her heart pulsing as she waited for Tobin to react.

As she sees Tobin’s dilated eyes coming to rest upon her, she felt like a child again and almost immediately regrets her decision of making small talk, feeling anxious.

‘Why not? Honey is good enough and its all we need.’ As Christen saw Tobin’s smirk, somehow she found herself at ease and she continued in response.

‘Well I am offended, I specifically brewed this bunch to be infused with Portland Pixie honey for this occasion.’ Christen had specifically went to the Portland Forest Park and looked for of Kelly’s friend Taylor Lythe, a pixie who specialised in making honey, which was one of the best and rarest in the world.

‘Oh wow! I guess I got to try it then, since it was specially brewed by you!’ Christen’s heart skipped a beat and she smiled and passed the glass of champagne she had in fact wanted to pass to her in the first place.

‘Here you can have mine, I’ve drunk it hundreds of times before since I make them myself.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ 

‘Tell me if its good.’ Christen did not know what to say already but did not want the conversation to end. She wanted to know this stranger better. 

Christen giggled as Tobin’s eyes widened after having a sip of the champagne, knowing perfectly well the effect the drink will have on her. ‘See? It is good. And you did not want it.’ 

‘Hey! I did not know! In all my 173 years I have not drunk a champagne that was as good as this one!’ Tobin looked exasperated but Christen can’t help but find her reaction utterly adorable. 

‘I’ll make you one anytime.’ 

‘Oh wow, I’ll take that anyday! It’s so good.’ I hope you mean it. 

‘Just ring me up!’ Christen turned away as she replied, although she wanted to stay but she saw Athena’s eyes fixated on her gesturing for her to come her way. She had to go.

‘Hey! I don’t know your name!’ Christen quickly turned back, unknowingly disappointed that Tobin did not take her name to account when she was introduced but she swiftly smiled again and replied, ‘You didn’t catch my name? I guess it’ll just remain a mystery then, Tobin.’ 

She saw Tobin’s eyes fall in reply but Christen didn’t waste a moment and quickly teleported to Athena’s tower, knowing perfectly well what was to come.  
She landed on the marbled ancient ground, pulling down her sword at the back of her scabbard. 

‘Christen, over here.’ She hears Athena’s voice behind her and she turned, seeing the woman bending over a bunch of flowers at the windowstill of the room, specifically choosing an orange Begonia.

‘I’m proud of you, Christen.’ Athena beamed as she put the flower on Christen’s hair. Knowing orange flowers held the meaning as to Athena’s words, she felt her heart flutter in response as she said ‘Thank you.’

‘Today was a success, but you do know why I called you back here don’t you?’ Athena looked at her and turned back to the walls of the tower, looking right at a roll of paper on the lone table in the midst of the numerous shelves of books.

‘Yes, Athena, I do know. It’s about a new task isn’t it?’ 

‘Come over and I’ll talk to you about it. It’s different from the previous war, it’s a mission. Dangerous one I would say.’

Christen gulped in response but confidently strode over to Athena’s desk, looking down on the roll, now spread out by Athena’s wrily thin hands.

‘You will be sent out with Kelly as usual but there will be another on the task, but both of you will only be informed when its time to go. It’ll be a final test before you become one of us, one that will settle you as a goddess in this eternal life. So take this seriously, not that I doubt that your won’t I know you will, but it will be a task.’ Christen knew it of course, knowing that she still had one last task in hand before her credits accumulated to a full goddess and she will embrace the entirety of her powers, if not she was still a demigoddess, but of much higher rank and she could still, die.

‘What am I supposed to do?’ Christen murmured and Athena gestured at the paper. It was a puzzle in ways she could not depict. A poem but with a handdrawn portrait of a person underneath. ‘It is a clue given by the person we have to capture. We suspect it is one of the astrays but we do not know who yet and knowing the severity of his or her act, we cannot leave it to a demigod to fix this, it has to be done by you and another.’

‘May I know of his or her act?’ Christen timidly inquired as she brushed the surface of the clue, her hands prickling onto the graphite of the portrait.

‘Do not disclose this,’ Christen nodded and Athena continued. ‘The astray had destroyed Nike’s prized chariot and the human world is now astounded with losses and retirement of many of their most talented players, which many of us gods and goddess had placed blessings on. We need you to find the astray for he or she is the only person able to reverse their damage inflicted as they had left an unbreakable bond of power on it so Hephaestus cannot extract its power and place it into a new chariot only to leave it obsolete.’

‘Oh dear. I will do my best.’ Christen feels as if she was held down by a horribly big stone on her back, knowing the pressure this task will be brought upon her, to save both the world and this kingdom. 

Athena smiled at her and placed a palm at her back. ‘The bond has to be broken by 3 weeks before it gets completely destroyed so we need you to start on it immediately. Don’t stress yourself up. You are the brightest child I ever had and I know you can help us with this.’ She looked Christen straight into her eyes and Christen nodded and rolled the parchment up before Athena disappeared, teleported back to the party.

Christen rolled down the parchment again, taking in the clue and immediately knew where to go. She unclasped her scabbard, putting the roll in, and teleported away to the Sun castle of Apollo.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘Tobin!’ 

Tobin bit back her tongue. Darn it! She almost managed to end her conversation with Dionysus that was having a much too long evaluation of the champagne Christen brewed and had wanted to teleport away. Now theres no escaping.

She turned around and saw Alex making her way towards her. 

‘Oh hey Alex! I see that you won over Aphrodite huh? I can’t wait to see Allie and Sydney’s face when they come back from the trip and realized that they did not get to be her escorts. I knew Aphrodite had a motive when she sent them off with a ride on Apollo’s chariot to that shopping island.’ Tobin smirked as she clinked glasses with one of her favorite friends.

‘Hah… Actually all three of us were bribed and because I refused I got chosen ahaha But well good champagne and prized escort of Aphrodite, what else can I refused? Those idiots don’t realize when they get chosen they get sponsored by those brands afterward anyways. Free goods coming my way! Especially that new haute couture made by Arachne! Oh my god I need it!’ Tobin swore Alex almost jumped with such excitement that she almost spilled her champagne. She rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend.

‘Oh you.. Seriously Tobin you need to start having a fashion sense!’

‘But Alex, I am perfectly comfortable in my clothes. Clothes are just made to be comfortable and I don’t want some dumb dress interfering in my fighting.’ Tobin sighed, knowing how many times she had went through this conversation already.

‘You’re such a hopeless case… But hey, tell me about you and that Athena’s escort man! Spill!’ Alex quickly whispered to her in excitement.

Tobin glanced at Alex and was shocked at how Alex managed to know. She quickly came up with a reply, ‘Nothing?’

‘Oh come on… Your eyes were on her the entire time when she walked in and she too. She couldn’t take her eyes off you! I bet you wanted to leave the party just now to look for her right.’ Alex pointed her index at her and placed it at her chin with a knowing grin.

‘Nah… its nothing.’ Tobin knew it was something but she wasn’t used to telling her feelings to others and she wanted to keep it as that.

‘You sure? Tobin you got to tell meeeeeee. Im your best friend remember?’ Alex looked at her and frowned. Tobin just kept her silence and shook her head saying, ‘There’s really nothing.’ Seeing how serious Tobin was, Alex kept quiet and looked at her. Knowing not to push her boundaries, she quickly eased the tension and changed the topic.

‘Okay fine Tobin. But come on let’s go try the handmade honey biscuits! They’re doing a customization of shapes for the biscuits and they cook up in two seconds with Hephaestus’ latest Heat 2.0! You can make a soccer ball one!’ Alex grasped Tobin’s hand and led her to the booth.

‘Sweet!’ Tobin grinned and ran after her, feeling grateful that Alex changed the topic. Alex knew Tobin wasn’t a endulging type and often kept things to herself.

But she also did not know that a soccer-shaped biscuit might not be helpful to Tobin either, but it was enough to ease the mood and made Tobin push the thoughts of Christen away, the image of Christen’s falling face etched in her mind.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was a few days after Tobin saw Christen at the party and she still can’t keep her off her mind.

The frustration was evident as she tried the new surfboard Ashlyn had sent to her from Hephaestus’ lab. ‘Tobin! What’s wrong?’ Ashlyn called from the beach, seeing her friend struggling in controlling the waves that she could do a couple of cornrolls and flips from usually. Tobin was in the water half the time now and she was wet. Poseidon’s children never get wet.

Tobin squints up at the sun that was bright up in the sky and sighs. ‘Nah, just not my day today. I think I’m going to wash up and change.’ 

‘Okay buddy. How’s the board though? Tell me if theres anything wrong with it I can help to fix it up like your old one.’ Ashlyn brought out her little notebook and pen, scribbling as she took up Tobin’s form coming towards her from the sea.

‘It’s great! Do you think I can try it again another day? I don’t think I’m in the right state of mind today.’ Tobin murmurs as she flops down on Ashlyn’s mat, tying up her wet hair in a half-bun and gestured to the sea, making all the water levitate from her body and to the blue horizon.

‘Dude, did something happen? I never see you like this, like ever.’ Tobin scratched her head, she don’t even know why she was so affected by Christen, by the way she left, she never felt the way before and she did not want anyone to know anyways, but she knew Ashlyn, like Alex knew her too well to lie.

‘Well, I don’t know. I’m just feeling under the weather lately.’ Tobin mumbled, pulling her legs together and put her chin on her knees, looking at the pale turqoise landscape pulled up in front of her. ‘Well, Ash… Can I ask you about something though?’

‘Yea sure what about dude?’ Ashlyn sat down beside her, putting her notebook back in her fanny pack and glanced over at Tobin, whose eyes fixed so intently in the horizons of the sky that her brown orbs swimmed in glistening gold.

‘How did you know Ali was your soulmate?’ Tobin sputtered, there’s no going back now.

‘Well, I never actually talked to you about this huh? So you know us Gods, when we become this holy being, all of us are paired by the divine being above, Gaea, to another and you will know it. There’s this hook that pulls you to that person and when both of you meet each other, your eyes will turn to each other’s, that’s how Gaea made sure we found each other, to find ourselves in them. So the funny thing was, I was a new demigod then and I wasn’t a god yet, obviously. I still had 20 tasks to go and I wasn’t even sure I was going to survive and find someone like Ali. But the moment I saw her when I saved her in one of my tasks, I knew she was the one. I just wanted to be with her, she was so beautiful and so helpless then and I never wanted to see that expression and hurt ever again. I wanted to protect her forever. And sure enough, after I completed the tasks and became a goddess, she was right beside me then and I saw her eyes in my reflection and she too. It’s a different feeling and you didn’t see me 200 years ago man, I was such a player, I never wanted to settle down, I just wanted to be a goddess and I never thought of committing, but she made me change, and that’s when I knew.’ Tobin swore Ashlyn almost cried but she loved the look on her friend’s face. Whenever she talked about Ali, it was that look of pure bliss and it was pure happiness.

‘But why Tobin? You found somebody?’ Ashlyn questioned.

‘Well.. Not exactly, I just wanted to know. A friend of mine has a wedding next week and I don’t know what to say yet. Just wanted to know how it feels, since I never felt it before.’ It wasn’t exactly a lie, with Rachel and Kristie’s marriage happening the following week, but Tobin knew her question was about a certain somebody else.

‘Oh Tobs, its okay. I’ll tell you anytime man! Don’t worry man, you will find someone soon and believe me, don’t rush for it, when it’s the one, they will walk into your life when it’s the right time and it’ll be worth the wait. After all, we’ve got an entire eternity with them too for our case, just wait for it.’ Ashlyn grinned, wrapping her arms around Tobin and pulled her into a hug. 

‘Oh man Ash, save your hugs for Ali… You know how I feel about hugs.’ Tobin teased, Ashlyn obviously knew Tobin was fine with the hugs and she pulled her even tighter then. Tobin smiled, thankful for her friend.

After Ashlyn left with the prototype surfboard, Tobin lay on the sea, her body floating and moving with the waves. 

Little fishes and turtles swam to her, nibbing at her skin. ‘Tobin, swim with us!’ She turned and saw little expectant eyes of the sea creatures, pulling at the seam of her seasuit wanting her in the ocean with them. She smiled, the sea was truly where she felt at ease and these earnest creatures always made her happy.

Especially that one. 

A majestic grey mammal swam her way, a little ‘T’ trinket around her neck shining even in the sea. ‘Hey Lauren. Come ‘ere.’ Tobin dipped into the sea then, swimming effortlessly to her favorite dolphin that she named after her best friend of the human world that had passed away. But Tobin swore she could feel her best friend’s presence around her with this dolphin and it always comforted her.

What will you say, Lauren, if you knew about this. Tobin looked at the dolphin and wondered about her best friend, thinking of Christen again.

But you don’t know either, Tobin. Ash did say, if you saw your soulmate, your eyes will change color. Our eyes did not change color. You can’t risk your heart again for something that may not last. 

But. Tobin can’t fix this feeling either, the feeling where she just wanted to be with Christen right now, knowing where she is and to see that smile again. Is it worth it? Even if she isn’t the one? 

Tobin swam and swam, and as she thought, so deeply, she did not see herself suddenly on top of Lauren’s back as she brought Tobin to another beachside and when Tobin flipped herself around and sat upright on her back, straddling the dolphin, she saw her.

It wasn’t something good either. Christen was in danger. 

Tobin quickly jumped off Lauren and to the sea, her waves rising along with her as she propelled over to Christen, who was battling off a sea dragon that was spitting fire at her.

The dragon towered over Christen, spouting little bits of fiery orange as she tried to unbuckle her scabbard to get her sword out.

Christen’s eyes widened as she saw Tobin flying at her but quickly focused back on unclasping her scabbard. Darn it.

‘Joseph. No. Get back from her.’ Tobin shouted at the sea dragon, trying to order him away from Christen. She wondered why Christen was here, where the sea dragon thought of his sacred island. 

‘But she was here. You know how I don’t like being disturbed, Tobin.’ The dragon glared back at her. 

‘I’m sure she didn’t mean it Joseph. Let her go.’ Tobin spouted, exasperated.

‘Didn’t mean it? She stole one of my pillows! You know how I feel about them!’ The dragon turned back at Christen, who had finally managed to get her sword out and stood unwavering at the bay, looking at the dragon without any fear.

‘The pillow? You have so many and you know that Joseph. Even I have one.’

‘What? When did you steal it?’ The sea dragon clicked his teeth, now looking as if he wanted to maim Tobin.

‘Dude hold on, I’ll explain and I’ll get that pillow back at you okay.’ Tobin compromised with the Dragon, as she stood eye level with the dragon as she rode the wave.

‘Hey Christen, give the pillow back to him, I’ve got one that I can give you.’ Tobin walked towards Christen, the waves dissipating around her as Christen looked at Tobin with shocked eyes.

‘How did you know?’Christen looked at her in surprise.

‘Don’t you know? I can talk to sea creatures.’ Tobin walked to her as she glanced right back at the dragon, who was settling back into the sea. Tobin waved in gratitude at her friend’s understanding and turned right back at Christen who was fidgeting with her sword. ‘Whoa hey don’t kill me!’ 

‘Oh shit sorry! I do that when I’m nervous hah…’

‘I make you nervous huh?’ Tobin smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

‘Hey that dragon was scary! But thank you so much! My scabbard wasn’t cooperating today.’ Christen beamed, putting her sword back into the said bag and slapped at it as if she was giving it a beating.

‘No problem. Joseph is a kind dragon, he probably would’ve just burnt you a little though. He loves his pillows, they’re made of special undersea waterproof cotton so he can sleep in the sea. He hates people coming here disturbing his sleep too. But hey, why were you here?’ Tobin explained, but gave Christen an accusatory look.

‘I cannot say. But I just need the pillow! You do have it right? You weren’t lying?’ Christen asked, hoping Tobin wasn’t lying as the dragon had already disappeared down below with the pillow she had to give Apollo in exchange for his help.

‘Yeah. Its back in my house I just got to head back there and get it. Is it urgent?’ Tobin replied, although she found it mysterious why Christen didn’t want to tell her the truth, but she didn’t want to push her like how others did to herself.

‘Yes actually! Do you think you can get it for me now?’ Christen pleaded, her lips pursed, her grey eyes looking right into Tobin’s.

‘Yea of course! Do you want to ride with me back to my house? I can command an extra wave for you, unless you wanna ride Lauren?’

‘Lauren?’ Christen looked at her, buggered. Her thoughts immediately referred to one of her best friends back in the human world that she missed terribly.

‘Oh my favorite dolphin. Hold on I’ll call her over.’ Tobin grinned, and gave a whistle.

‘Lauren! Come ‘ere.’ Tobin called, and soon enough, a figure was coming towards them and Christen looked in wonder.

‘Wow! I still can’t decipher whatever language your speaking in but that is so cool!’

‘Nah… It’s all fun! Besides, you’re probably cooler with all that brain knowledge.’ Tobin winked, and she swore she saw a small blush creeping up Christen’s cheeks.

Christen quickly avoided eye contact and looked back at the dolphin. ‘But how am i?’

‘Hold on, come with me. Right take my hand.’ Tobin gestured to her hand as they were beside the dolphin. As they grasped each other’s hand, Tobin felt her heart pulse alarmingly, but she forced indifference as she helped Christen up Lauren’s back.

‘Are you ready?’ Tobin asked Christen as she stood on a wave, Lauren was just waiting for Tobin’s order before she started swimming along with Tobin.

‘Yep!’ After hearing Christen’s reply, Tobin whistled and the blue mammal immediately started gunning along with Tobin, towards her seaside home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope yall enjoyed first chap! The next chap may be up in a way or even tmw if i manage to have time tonight! i'll try to post periodically!   
> find me at @danipreathtrash on tumblr & if theres anything yall wanna see just send me a msg! I'll see where i can put it into the story


	2. apollo's clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy this read:) I got inspired to write after the nwsl championship game today & with this tough loss, thought there was a need for an outlet, so here you go! Not the best work, but here is chapter 3:) I didn't proofread so if theres any grammar mistakes i'm so sorry..  
> Do give me feedback & your opinions:) I APPRECIATE your kind words SO MUCH<3  
> find me @danipreathtrash on tumblr!

Chapter 2: apollo’s clue  
‘You need anything else?’ 

Christen heard Tobin’s voice vibrate through the floor above and she saw her standing by the top of the stairs of Tobin’s home.

Home.

Christen loved the atmosphere of the house. There was this unmistakable feeling of comfort here that she never felt before in the human world. Christen always felt so suffocated at home, always never feeling as if whatever she did mattered to her parents or made them proud. She was always second to her elder sister. This life, when she realized she was special, she can’t help but want to brag to her parents about it, wanting their attention for once, but it was prohibited. But this gave her a new lease in life anyways, breaking free from her barriers at home. Not to mention, being known as a professor in her Alma Mater Stanford made it better too.

‘Hey you okay? Hello? Christen?’

Christen suddenly broke out of her trance. ‘Oh shit, sorry deep thoughts! But yeah I don’t need anything else! I just need the pillow!’

Christen saw Tobin looking at her in an unmistakable look of confusion but walked right down, along with the special pillow. ‘Here you go.’

‘Hey am I going to see this pillow again though? ‘cause if I’m not, I will go and steal another anyway, he never sees me coming.’

‘Oh. Probably not, sorry.’ Christen looked down. She wanted to tell Tobin so badly, but she knew she couldn’t. It was part of the decrees of the task. If any god knew that she spilled about her task, she was for sure needed to redo the task and it might not come that quick. She wanted to quickly become a god and escape her human life.

‘Oh no problem. Hey, is this a task or?’ Oh no she’s pushing. I can’t say.

‘Tobin, I can’t say. I’m sorry.’ Christen tries to move away and settles by the sliding door, overlooking the pale green ocean outstretched across Tobin’s backyard. Christen can’t seem to be able to lie from Tobin and the feeling is killing her. What’s this feeling exactly?

‘Oh it’s alright, Christen. Where are you going next though?’ Christen felt Tobin walk up beside her, leaning against the door, looking into her eyes.

I can tell her this right? ‘Apollo’s castle.’ Christen suddenly thought about the three hour deadline Apollo gave her and jumped a little. ‘Oh shit, Tobin. I got to go. I’ve got about 1 hour left, shit shit shit shit-‘

‘Hey calm down. You’ll be okay. Come, I can bring you there in half an hour.’ Tobin grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it and letting it go before walking towards the sea, whistling into the vast horizon. The action somehow calmed Christen down as she paced down the beach, her feet feeling the grainy rounds of sillicon dioxide.

‘How?’ Christen stood by the sea, hugging the huge pillow as Tobin stepped into the sea, grabbing at invisible air. After that ride just now, Christen can’t help but feel a little afraid on the prospective of riding through the waves again, it was foreign and scary, though she knows at the back of her mind she’s actually loves it.

‘Trust me. You’ll be okay, Christen.’ Tobin swooped right by her, her feet on the water, and grabbed her by the waist, carrying her up.

Christen didn’t know what to do. She stayed in Tobin’s arms, unmoving, staring right into those brown glazed eyes, and she felt her heart stop beating. 1,2,3. She felt her entire body go stiff and…

‘Christen, you dropped the pillow.’ Christen saw Tobin’s face erupting in laughter, forming eye wrinkles.

‘Oh shit.’ That was so embarassing. But oh my god the pillow what do I do?

‘Okay, before you panic, lemme just get you to Lauren again, She’s right there. I’ll get the pillow for you.’ Tobin flipped Christen to carry her by an arm as she whistled for Lauren.

This move deprived Christen from looking at Tobin, which she kind of wanted more of, but was glad she wouldn’t embarrass herself even more by stiffening from a look right from her. ‘Hey! Don’t carry me like this!’

‘It’s the only way to whistle for Lauren, Christen. Or would you like me to put you down?’ Tobin said, and Christen swore Tobin was probably smirking in delight at her situation. How embarassing, Christen.

‘No, no, thank you. It’s just I’m a little scared looking at the sea from this height.’ Christen wasn’t lying, they were probably almost ten feet up and if she wasn’t stiff from looking into Tobin’s eyes, now its due to this height.

Christen felt Tobin’s arm move and suddenly she’s back in the previous position again, as Tobin looked right into Christen’s eyes.

‘Better now?’ Tobin asked with concern lacing in her eyes. Christen blushed.

‘Yea, much better.’ Heart thumping.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After placing Christen on Lauren, Tobin raced back to their previous position and dived right down to the sea. She saw the pillow immediately, surrounded by a group of fishes who parted to lead her to the white mass.

‘Tobin! Tobin! Tobin!’ The fishes cheered as Tobin swam her way over.

‘Heyo kiddos! Thanks for keeping this pillow safe for me. I owe you guys.’ Tobin smiled, grabbing the pillow as she tapped in thanks on some of the fishes heads.

‘Swim with us soon Tobin!’

‘Sure will, Dory! Hey, where are the Tunas, Meredith?’ Tobin asked, realizing the gap in the usual group of friends swimming together.

‘The Tunas went on a trip over with your friends Sydney and Allie to their shopping trip! Allie promised them free pearls! You know how they love them!’ Tobin chuckled in response. She knew her friends will make use of a fish entourage after telling them the fishes could read and the fishes will listen to them by just telling them. ‘Having a fish entourage is so cool Harry! Why didn’t you tell us sooner! I’ll build my own entourage now to fight yours!’ This Allie.

‘Well, I’ll get going! See you soon! I’ll be back before y’all know!’

‘Oh Tobin take your time with the girl! We know she’s special!’

Tobin couldn’t hide her grin, smiling at the fishes as she replied. ‘Yea she is.’

But I don’t know if she is my soulmate though. Should I just don’t care about the whole Gaea soulmate thing?

As if everything was fated, Tobin saw Christen’s little face popping down in the sea looking at her. Christen was hanging by Lauren’s neck, her body definitely in an uncomfortable position, but trying her best to see what was happening under the sea.

And Tobin smiled as she saw how cute she was. Yeah, probably worth it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘Tobin did you get into trouble with the fishes?’ Christen asked as Tobin swam over, as she straightened herself up on Lauren, her body a mess, her hair defintely wet.

‘I feel like you got into more trouble than me. You’re all wet!’ Tobin laughed, as Christen looked back at her in an embarassed smile, her locks all curly and her clothes half drenched.

‘I saw you being surrounded by those fishes okay! I was just-wondering if you needed help.’ No Christen you can’t say you’re worried. That’ll be weird. 

‘Just wondering huh?’ Christen saw Tobin’s teasing smile and she could feel her cheeks grow crimson. ‘Yes!’ Christen replied exasperatedly, avoiding Tobin’s gaze.

‘Hah! There’s nothing to be afraid of. These fishes are my family, they won’t attack me. See, little Derek’s here!’ Christen smiled as she saw the adoring look Tobin had as the little John Dory swam her way.

‘Its saying hello to you!’

‘Oh hi!’ Christen waved at the little guy, who wobbled its fins in response. ‘That is so cool!’

‘Yea, fishes actually understand what we are saying, you just got to talk to them. Only Poseidon’s children know their language though, so if you ever need a translator, just ring me up yea?’ Tobin grinned at Christen as she pointed at herself.

‘We’ll see about that… I’m pretty sure there are other Poseidon’s children around, aren’t there?’ Christen teased and Tobin immediately pouted, which was endearing to Christen.

‘Hey! I’m the best alright. Don’t look for anyone else. I’ll give you the best service.’

‘No doubt about that, sir. Now get me to Apollo’s castle if you want to advertise your services!’ Christen suddenly remembered her deadline, feeling panicky all over again.

Knowing well the look on Christen’s face, Tobin put her hand on Christen’s back, which made all of Christen’s clothes go dry, making her gasp in surprise.

‘Oh my god! That is so cool!’

‘As much as I would want to be wet, but I’m pretty sure Apollo’s doesn’t want you wetting up his dry castle.’ Christen blushed in response, hitting Tobin’s back. ‘What wet!’

‘Oh Christen, I didn’t know you were thinking of that wet.’ Tobin smirked and she swam away from another of Christen’s lunges effortlessly. ‘Hey get back here!’ Christen’s face was totally red now and Tobin can’t help but laugh. It was so cute!

‘Nah uh!’ Tobin shot up almost 6 feet, leaving Christen below and laughed down at her, which made Christen frown. ‘I didn’t mean it that way, okay Tobin!’

‘If you say so!’ Tobin smiled and Christen, seeing Tobin’s face, can’t help but smile at the absurdity of the situation either.

Tobin came back down, and was about to settle by Christen when Christen pushed her right off her wave, and the element of surprise, Tobin fell off, with a look of horror.

Christen laughed so hard as Tobin came right back up with another wave, with a malicious smile on her face. ‘Oh that does it! If you really want me to make you wet, just say so!’

‘Oh please no!’ Christen pretended to cower in fear as she covered her head with her arms, but Tobin saw a little grey eye peeking out of her arms and Tobin smirked, raising a wave that loomed above Christen. ‘No Tobin!’ 

But Tobin released it anyways, and Christen was sitting on Lauren before Tobin, dripping wet. ‘I made you wet.’ Tobin grinned and winked, before gesturing for Lauren to come along with her, both of them swimming towards Apollo’s castle, wet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘Do you need me to come along?’ Tobin asked as she held Christen off of Lauren, stepping onto the sand of the same beach they met.

‘No. I’ve got to do this myself. Thank you for the help though, Tobin. I probably wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.’ Christen smiled in gratitude, bringing Tobin in for a hug. When they hugged, both didn’t notice each other’s beating hearts growing erratically for each other, and both quickly pushed away before the other realizes it.

‘No problem, Chris. Anytime.’

‘Just like my champagne.’ Christen winked and suddenly remembered something. ‘Hey, I thought you didn’t know my name?’ She smirked and Tobin was suddenly scratching her head, trying to think of an answer.

‘Um… You told me?’

‘Oh I did? I see… But well, see you again!’ Christen smiled, knowing fully well that she didn’t introduce herself, but is happy to know Tobin knows her name now, now quicklyly walking towards the castle.

‘Oh wait, hold up Tobin.’ Christen suddenly turned around, remembering her wet self.

‘Yea, Chris?’ Tobin looked at her as Christen pointed at her drenched clothes and Tobin laughed. ‘Oh right!’

Tobin stood in front of Christen for a few seconds, still not doing anything.

‘Hey! Get me dry again!’ Christen looked at Tobin, her eyes questioning why Tobin isn’t making her dry.

‘Say pretty please!’

‘Oh you are such a child! Pleaseeeee Tobin, make me dry again!’ Christen pleaded, making a begging gesture at Tobin, which smirked in response.

‘All right, princess. Gotta make you dry.’ Tobin pressed her finger against Christen’s cheek, and led Christen’s eyes over to her as Christen felt all the water leave her body.  
‘I like you better when you’re wet.’ 

Tobin’s husky voice made Christen reined to her spot as Tobin moved away from her, towards the sea. Tobin took one quick look back and seeing Christen’s unmoving body, she laughed. ‘Chris! I’m kidding!’ Christen looked right back from her dazed self and a smal trickle of pink appeared on her cheeks before she replied, ‘Oh right. Nothing happened!’ and ran away, above to Apollo’s castle.

Tobin continued smiling and shook her head before getting on Lauren. ‘Lauren, let’s take a round around here a’right? Just in case she needs help again.’

And so they swam, around the small island of Apollo.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The man was in flowing golden robes, hands on his hips, overlooking the island dotted with cottages and pots of blooming flowers. 

‘About time.’ Apollo turned, his hands spread wide and wiggling, eager for whatever the woman in suddenly straightened hair was going to present him.

‘Had a little of trouble, but here you go, the pillow.’ Christen clenched her teeth as she passed the soft white mass over to him.

Apollo grabbed the pillow and immediately spun around, jumping and spreading his arms in a little dance. ‘I can finally sleep better! The old one totally wore off!’

‘Glad to be of help sir.’ Christen smiled, but quickly pulled out the roll of parchment from her scabbard. ‘Sir could you tell me what does it stand for?’

‘Christen, can I ask something?’

‘Uh-‘

‘Why is your hair suddenly straight?’ Apollo went forward and pulled a strand of hair.

Christen pulled the tangle of hair from his hands and grabbed at a little of her hair. ‘Uh.. I had to dry my hair just now, so I straightened it again?’ It must’ve been Tobin, how ingenius.

‘Ah… I see. Then I can’t tell you anything.’

‘But! I got you the pillow!’

Apollo glanced over at Christen and raised an eyebrow. ‘You?’

‘Yes! Isn’t it in your hands now?’

‘Well. Who said it was brought by you?’ Apollo spun around once and raised his index finger, tapping Christen’s forehead once.

‘I just did? Seconds ago?’ Christen was confused now, not knowing what he meant, she just looked back at the clue again. ‘Please, can you tell me about the poem? I know you said about this poem before!’

‘So what if I know about poems? It doesn’t mean I know the answer for this.’

‘You promised me you did!’

‘People with pillows don’t ask for more pillows, Christen.’ 

And with that Apollo disappeared, and what appeared in his place was a dozen of the special underwater pillows, falling at Christen’s feet. 

Christen stood in shock and took one last look before taking one pillow again, leaving the castle storming.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tobin was swimming by Lauren an hour later when she saw figure curled up by one of the cottages by the beach, hidden behind a tree. 

She will know who it was no matter how she looked.

Christen was crying, clutching her arms hard as she sat by the walls of the house, trying to stop but it was just overflowing. Tobin tried to walk as softly as possible, pacing up towards her.

‘Chris?’ Tobin stood before her, squatting down at the forlorn figure.

Oh my god. Why does she keep seeing me weak? I am supposed to be strong.

Christen stood up, and held a hand up at Tobin, ‘Don’t.’ And ran away.

Tobin knew she should follow her, but somehow, although she only met this person for the third time, she knew Christen didn’t want to be disturbed, instead heading to a coffee shop nearby, grabbing one of the honey-infused coffees.

When she returned, Christen was lying on the sand, the pillow tucked underneath her hair, looking at the roll of paper sideways.

‘Chris, I got some coffee.’ Tobin walked up to the front of her, kneeling beside her as she passed the coffee to Christen’s arm.

Christen immediately spun and placed the parchment in her scabbard, looking with wide eyes at Tobin. ‘You…came back.’

‘Yea I did. So drink this. A’s Creamery always makes one of the best honey coffees, other than yours truly of course.’ Tobin smirked as she took a sip of coffee, pretending not to notice the parchment that was in Christen’s hands before she appeared.

‘Oh, I’ll take yours anyday. Definitely not Apollos.’ Christen shook her head, pointing at Tobin before taking a sip of the coffee anyways.

‘So, I take it that the exchange with Apollo didn’t go well?’ 

‘Well, he just spoke gibberish and oh yeah, here’s your pillow back. I guess it wasn’t needed since he had like a dozen himself anyways.’ Christen sat up and took the pillow, patting it a little before giving it to Tobin. ‘Wait, actually I should bring it back home to wash it before passing it to yours, I’m sorry.’

‘No it’s fine, you can take it to sleep yourself, I have one more at home.’

‘How? I thought you only had one?’

‘Well… I went to steal another one just now while you were in the castle. Its easy really. He’s forever sleeping.’ Tobin cheekily beamed, raising her two index fingers, waving them upwards.

‘Your actions are like a soccer player that just scored a goal. Funny.’ Christen laughed, looking at the ridiculous movement by Tobin.

‘Well, I did score a good pillow. And now, a coffee with you.’

‘You did buy it, Tobin.’ 

‘Well I did, but still good coffee.’

‘Agreed.’

They sat there in silence for a while, admiring the tranquil waves rolling to their feet in the vast horizon of the pink and orange sky of a sun setting.

‘Anyways, Chris, I think I didn’t tell you this just now, but Apollo, he has his reasons.’

Christen turned, looking at Tobin, taking in her every word.

‘He did this to me last time too. He gives ridiculous requests and end up not using them and only ever help a few. But he has his reasons for every reason of his actions.’

Christen nodded, placing her hand under her chin. ‘What did he do to you?’

‘Well, that time, I think about 30 years ago? I needed his help to get rid of this famine that was happening in some part of the human world, Arizona I think, and he said tht he will do it as long as I helped him get a bottle of ph7 water stolen from Poseidon’s own extractories. I didn’t think much about it but when I gave it to him, he just told me to use it to water his plants. Never returned the favor. I was angry at him for a few days, having being scolded by Poseidon and still rigged with the problem of the excess sunlight in the human world, I was so frustrated. Until one day, it suddenly made sense. Apollo was just tell me to use my water powers to water the grounds and make them fertile again, instead of asking for a change in his sun powers. I was so ridden with the thought of the need to reduce the sunlight I never thought about how I could help the situation. He basically told me the logic by telling me to steal from my father’s own resources and watering his plants and I was annoyed at him.’

Christen nodded again, but pondered at that thought. What is Apollo telling me?

‘But I wonder why.’ Christen wondered, ‘People with pillows don’t ask for more pillows?’

Then suddenly, it all made sense. ‘Oh my god Tobin! I know it now! Thank you!’ Christen jumped up, wiping away any remainder of tears as she hugged Tobin.

‘Oh yeah? Awesome!’ Christen smiled at Tobin and quickly rushed to the sea.

‘Can you bring me to the Vivliothiki(Library in Greek)? I need to go there now!’ Christen clasped her hands together as she pulled at Tobin’s arm.

‘Of course. West or East wing?’ Tobin asked as she whistled for Lauren again, who swam towards them, her trinket twinkling in the sun.

‘East. I got to use the portal.’

‘Okay! Let’s go!’

‘Thank you Tobin! I swear, I can’t do anything without you.’

Tobin replied with a two fingered salute at Christen as she floating by her.

People with pillows don’t ask for more pillows.

When you already have information at the back of your head, you do it yourself, you don’t need help.

Christen never felt so thankful for a person’s words until now, as she looked at the smiling brown eyes, warming her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++ sorry about the lie of updating a day later :( I'll try to make it weekly updates!  
> i got hooked into grey's anatomy ad i couldnt stop ahah now i'm probably going to fail my math exams in 2 days but i hope not ahah  
> HOPE YALL enjoy the chap!  
> again: find me at tumblr as danipreathtrash  
> LOVE YOU GUYS


	3. the human world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, i'm back after a week i'm SORRY!   
> btw the huge chunk was done in the afternoon and was good, but the last part is me rn at 2.30am in the morning sooooo
> 
> BUT ENJOY!! i'll try to update soon! 
> 
> AND GAMEDAY TODAY! PANAMA! I wanna try to stay up for another 2 and half hours but no i have schoool tomorrow ;(
> 
> watch it for me guys & hope yall enjoy! I love all of your support as always!:D
> 
> find me @danipreathtrash for daily randomness & to pester me for updates & requests hehe 
> 
> peace out

Chapter 3: The Human World  
Tobin didn’t know why Christen needed to use the human portal for, but agreed anyways, just happy that Christen looked alright again. She swore to herself to never see Christen’s forlorn face ever again, her heart wrenched again as the image appeared across her mind. She just wanted her to laugh, like she is now. Although, it might have been for the wrong reasons.

‘Oh Harry! You didn’t see my entourage coming huh?’ Tobin rolled her eyes as she got up to the dock, glaring right at Allie.

Christen and Tobin had been just about to reach the jetty of the island when Tobin was attacked by Allie’s swam of tunas, that caused her to ‘capsize’ to the sea. That undoubtedly made Christen laugh. Laugh at her.

‘Allie! I did not see!’

‘Distracted I see. I don’t blame you though, Harry.’ Allie winked at Christen as Tobin instantly un-drenched herself with a flick of her fingers. ‘Who is this fine lady?’

‘Oh, hello! It’s Christen Press! Nice to meet you and you are?’ Christen brought out her hands shaking Allie’s right hand.

‘Allie Long. I’m Harry’s best friend here. I’ve only been gone for two weeks and this happened! Why did I not know?’

Tobin quickly shot Allie a glare and shook her head. ‘Allie!’ 

‘Oh Tobs why don’t you get out of the water first you doofus.’ Allie folded her arms before turning back to Christen, who was stifling a laugh.

Tobin begrungingly got back up the jetty, dry as if nothing happened, but not before sending a little flick of water at the back of Allie, who gave Tobin a look for that.

‘Hey, but what are y’all doing at Vivliotiki? I don’t think you read Harry, although I know you try.’ Allie asked them as they started walking towards the gigantic building modelled after the Imperial Library of Constantine. Tobin gave Allie another look again, as if saying ‘Allie stop it with the embarassment.’ 

‘Oh I asked Tobin for help to bring me here. I’ve got to head to the human world for a while.’ Christen answered, her hand instinctively checking for her scabbard at her back to ensure it is still with her.

‘Oh the human world? What for?’ 

‘I’ve got to get a book at my old university. I need it for some reading.’ It wasn’t technically a lie, Christen thought, and hoped that they didn’t ask for more.

‘Oh wow. Will the book still be there though?’

‘I’m sure it is. I just went there last week.’ 

‘Oh wait are you new here?’ Allie looked at Tobin to see if she knew this information, but by the look of Tobin, transfixed in whatever Christen is saying, she definitely doesn’t.

‘Yes, actually. I’m very young. Athena just brought me in before the war. I’m 29 going 30 in december right now.’ Christen decided to give a little of truth, since it doesn’t give anything away anyways.

‘Oh! Oh my now I feel so old. But lucky you never age once you become a god! I’m forever 29! So you’re older than me hah! Only Harry here is older than you!’ 

‘Oh! So we are technically all of the same age!’ Christen smiles, as they climbed to the door of the library. 

‘Yeah!’ Allie pokes Tobin, who stutters this out in reply. Christen swore Tobin looked as if she was deep in thought with something else, and avoided her gaze.

‘Well thank you for the company! I will be heading to the portal now! Thanks for the help Tobin!’ Christen quickly tries to ease the mild tension between them and grins at Tobin. She wants to ask about Tobin’s behaviour, but Tobin seemingly realized it and quickly change her mood back to before, any trace of her awkwardness was gone.

‘Hey do you need me to come?’ Tobin brushed the back of her hair, asking ineptly. Allie stifles a snort behind her, which earns an elbow from Tobin.

‘Oh, I’ve troubled you enough already today! You should get some rest. Or hang out with Allie!’ Christen waves her hands, already thankful for Tobin’s help all day.

‘Oh it’s alright really, I’m not tired.’

‘Hey I promise I’ll call for you if you need help! I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me, Tobin.’

‘You sure?’ Christen nodded, in which Tobin looked down and back at Allie, then nodded. ‘Alright then. Call me when you get back?’

‘Right of course! See you soon?’

‘You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.’ Tobin smirks at Christen, who blushed a little at that.

‘Oh enough of this little mushy session already, I’m going that way.’ Allie jokingly made a fuss and pointed back at the sea. ‘I’m going back to my entourage.’

Christen and Tobin held their gaze, both flushed from that little comment by Allie. They stood there in silence, until Christen broke their little bubble with a cough. ‘Uh… I guess I should go?’

‘Yea of course. See you soon!’ Tobin replied, shuffling away with hr body still face Christen.

‘Yes soon.’ Christen bit back a smile and turned to the door again, and was about to go into the library when she was held back by a yell.

‘Hey wait, Chris!’

‘Yea-‘ Christen was suddenly held by two arms by her waist, hugging her tightly. ‘You got this Chris. Don’t worry too much, alright?’ A low voice mouthed to her shoulder, as they held in each other’s embrace. Christen pulled back a little, before placing her eyes into those brown honey ones, twinkling. ‘Thank you, Tobin. I’ll keep that in mind.’

Christen pulled back, shyly waving in goodbye again before opening the library door. Although she really wanted Tobin’s company, she couldn’t risk losing this task, or she might never see those eyes ever again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
‘Harry. Care to explain to me a little?’ Allie elbowed Tobin’s arm a little, giving Tobin a sly grin.

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck, side glancing at Allie sheepishly. ‘It’s kind of a long story.’ 

‘Oh Harry. Nothing’s long in this land of eternity. Just tell me already!’ Allie jumped exaggerratingly, making a whine, which Tobin groaned in protest to. ‘Ugh Allie… Fine.’

Allie motioned for Tobin to sit by her at the head of the jetty, in which Tobin did, settling her feet onto the tips of the ocean water wisping below her. ‘Okay start.’ Allie gave Tobin an expectant look and Tobin sighed, knowing she couldn’t escape from Allie, and looked at the vast sky in front of her and the endless sea. The lull of the sea made her calm and she blinked a little before opening her mouth.

‘Okay so, it started on the day which you weren’t around for because someone went shopping…’Tobin started, letting her leg drift into the sea water.

‘Hey it was a good deal okay! I got some new haute couture that Alex will die for! Not that she will know until our Winter Gala next week. But yes continue.’ 

‘So… She was the new escort of Athena, and I met her there. She was the organiser and she gave me her brewed beer. We just talked a little and then I saw her again today while swimming with Lauren. She was in trouble with Joseph and I kind of saved her? Then I brought her to Apollo’s castle and then here.’

‘Ahuh…’ 

‘Allie. That’s all.’

‘No… there is more. I saw your face just now. There is more. More towards the prince saving damsel in distress, com’on Harry.’

Tobin thought a little, thinking back on Christen. She was still unsure on how to approach her feelings, was it even feelings?, towards Christen. It was all so foreign. She couldn’t put a name to anything concrete yet. Especially with what Allie got out of Christen just now, on her age and newness to their world. 

‘Allie, I don’t know?’ Tobin answered, pursing her lips. Allie looked at Tobin, and hummed a little before speaking again.

‘You’re unsure of what to do is it?’

‘Kinda?’

‘Oh Harry. I saw that look just now when she said about her age. Don’t think about it alright. I know you are thinking about the soulmate thing. Harry, know that fate isn’t fixed. You choose your own fate. And don’t let your fear of your past bring you in. You let me in Harry, I know you can too for her. I don’t know what happened before you got here, but from the way you were looking at her just now, or sike even the way she was looking at you, nothing will bring you apart. Not even fate. I just know, Harry. Don’t let any inevitability get in your way.’ 

Tobin glanced over at Allie in shock. She always somehow knew Tobin’s fear spot on, although she had never told anyone about her past. But it was true. She was scared of holding on to something that did not come with a concrete end. But wasn’t that everything? Every decision will not have an ultimate outcome. She should know this best, with her soccer career 100 years back in the human world. 

‘Harry, look at me.’ Allie grabbed Tobin at her shoulders and Tobin glanced over, looking straight into her eyes. ‘Don’t let Gaea’s decisions mess with who you will be with for eternity. You will know if she is the one yourself. You should know this Harry, since you watch The Good Place, yes I can see what you watch Harry since we share a Netflix account. Sometimes even God’s placements have flaws. Plus, I think she’s actually on a task now.’

‘What? How do you know?’ Tobin kind of suspected it, but she wanted to play along with Christen and just help her so she didn’t push it out of her.

‘Oh Harry, sometimes you can be so clueless. She literally just said she is going to turn 30 in December, which tells us she is still aging. And, why would she be fighting a dragon and meeting Apollo? Tell me, when was the last time you went for some save the world thingy?’

‘Uh… last week? When there was almost a 20 feet tsunami that was heading towards Carlifornia? And I saved some citizens? And calmed old Gulf down.’ 

‘Oh right, I forgot you belonged to one of the big ones. But dude, I don’t think we have ever needed help from any of the Gods once we were one ourselves.’

‘I did. I just looked for Hephaestus last week.’

‘Oh well okay. Maybe it’s just me. But Harry, there’s a possibility she is still a demigod.’

Tobin looked at the setting sun, that gave out the last gasp of the pink and orange sky, before turning navy blue. I hope so.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
‘Okay Christen, you got this. You just have to head to Stanford, grab that poetry book and get back. That’s it. Find that poem, annotate, and find out what it means, with the linkage of the poem and the portrait of that man. I will find out.’ Christen slowly muttered to herself, writing down a checklist in her planner on a table near the portal. 

Christen took a look at the list and smiled in content, the comfort of having a checklist easing her stress considerably. She then walked over to the robot by the portal. She always felt amazed by the little moving object built by Hephaestus himself, everything he makes basically always amazed her. 

‘How may I help you ma’am?’ The robot uttered, a little microphone tinkered out of it’s ear, moving towards Christen’s mouth. Christen moved downwards towards the microphone and spoke to it. ‘I would like to head to Stanford University, Carlifornia, USA.’

‘Purpose ma’am?’ 

‘To read some materials.’

‘Alright ma’am, here is the alarm button, please press this to teleport back here. You are reminded to hide in a secluded area and to be away from any curious eyes before you activate the device. Have a good journey.’ The little robot bowed at Christen, before rolling towards the portal, which was a circular stone carving, with the roman numerals decorating it. The device whirred to life, and floating letters appeared through the gigantic hole. ‘To Stanford University, USA.’ Christen collected herself and stepped through the portal.

She was immediately transported to a toilet in Stanford University, in which she was found in a locked cubicle. She unclasped the handle, pushing out of the door and found herself looking at the mirror, where she saw that her outfit had been changed to one that fitted her role as a professor in the University. No matter how many times she teleported here, the automatic disguises always astounded her, always allowing any god to immediately fit into any crowd.

Okay, Christen, off to the Library. 

Stanford library held one of the oldest and largest book collections in the world and she was always reading here during her 4 years in the university. She knew her bearings in this building so well, she got to the Literature section in less than 2 minutes. 

Alright, Literature. The words in the poem looks like its Greek, so Greek poems. Ah hah! Here it is. Okay get all the books on Greek poetry. 

Christen took all the books on Greek poetry and settled at a table nearby, quickly flipping through the pages to see if any of the poems matched the one she had. She couldn’t read Greek, but thankfully, as a demi-god of Greek gods, she was able to discern some of the old letterings. It was a poem about a ‘boy shed his blood and gave it to earth.’ 

This went on for hours and Christen couldn’t find any trace of the same wordings after flipping through numerous books and she felt like giving up. She sighed, opting to get a cup of coffee from the café before coming back again, hopefully with more energy than what she had right now.

She did a little stretch and carefully placed the books back at their original spots, and headed to the door. Christen waved at the librarian, Becky, who smiled back at her. Becky was Christen’s classmate back at the university, but she does not know about her current status now and will never know. Christen wistfully smiled back and wondered if she wasn’t a demigod, what would she be. That is if whatever she chose was accepted by her parents.

She shook those thoughts away as she came to a stop at the counter of the café, ordering a Café con leche. ‘Live in the moment Christen. You never have to do whatever your parents want you to now. You are free for eternity.’

‘Café con leche for CP?’ The waitress called and Christen walked over to get it, before walking back in the direction of the library. She took a longer route and found herself passing by the soccer field. That was when she heard a familiar voice yelling at the top of the field, where figures were sprinting up and down the flanks.

Lauren?! Christen thought, her eyes wide. What is she doing here?

Christen found herself walking towards the figure in a cap, who was ordering the soccer girls. It was indeed Lauren Holiday, her best friend in high school, who she got separated from because she went to the Bruins. 

‘Is that you, Pressy?’ Christen heard Lauren’s voice calling from several steps away as she approached her, and Lauren ran over, hugging her. ‘It’s been so long since I last heard from you! Like what, twelve years? Pressy, you’ve totally disappeared from my radar!’

‘Lauren! When did you start coaching Stanford? Aren’t you a loyal figure to your college?’ Christen teased her friend, who smirked in return. 

‘Hey Stanford hired my services after I retired from the national team. Haven’t you heard? I thought you would be first to know. But hey Pressy, I always thought if I didn’t hear from you, I would at least see you at the national team. Where did you go?’ Lauren looked at her curiously, though turning a little to glance at her girls to check on their progress.

‘Oh you know how my parents are. I became a professor here.’ Christen looked away, staring at the girls kicking the balls around. She hated that she had to lie to her best friend, but it was protocol.

‘Oh really! Then we can totally hang out everyday! When did you start though? I haven’t seen you at all!’

‘Oh, I’ve been working at the Historical department and I’ve never been out much at all. Today’s actually the first time I’ve been taking a break.’ Christen lied again, pursing her lips, hoping her best friend doesn’t see past her.

‘Oh my god Pressy, you are still such a nerdie! Hey I’ll call you to have lunch someday, gimme your number.’ Lauren brought her phone out and passed it to Christen, who typed in her phone number in the human world. Thank goodness she had made a compromise to keep her phone to keep in contact with Julie and her family members, or else she wouldn’t be able to lie out of this one. No one will be caught dead without a phone in this world.

‘Here you go. Don’t you have to coach? I won’t disturb you.’ Christen looked at Lauren wistfully before turning and waving in goodbye.

‘Hey don’t go! Come on, I’m sure your legendary skills hasn’t gone away yet. Come on, grab a bib and play a scrimmage with the girls. They are your juniors aren’t they.’ Lauren grinned at the girls, who already had their eyes fixed at Christen, who were the exact person they stared at in their locker room wall every day, and they couldn’t take their eyes off her.

‘But look at my outfit!’ Christen pointed at her coat and jeans, which were totally uncomfortable for the game.

‘Oh come on, I’ve got an extra set of training clothes somewhere. I could even pass you your framed jersey if you want.’ Lauren motioned her to the locker room to change, and Christen sighed, seeing that it was 5.30pm. Okay, 30 minutes will be okay.

‘Fine.’  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Thirty minutes later, Christen was laughing at the middle of the field, having just shot a killer ball right into Lauren’s face.

‘Christen Press!’ Lauren shouted, yelling from the ground, collapsed with a bleeding nose.

‘Coach! Coach! Are you okay?’ All the girls swarmed to Lauren, who swatted them away.   
‘Oh you’re on Press.’ 

They continued the scrimmage, with Lauren doing set pieces with her team and trying to move around Christen’s team, which was playing high-press as Christen had ordered. Christen knew with her added ability as a demigod, she was able to keep with the game easily, but she still felt drained from the pressure Lauren’s team was giving her, which showed the strength of Stanford. 

At the 41st minute, Lauren managed to strip a ball from the midfield and dribbled past Christen, nutmegging a player called Andi and gave a shot at the 18th to the goal, which was blocked surprisingly by their goalkeeper Jane. ‘Good job Jane!’ Christen yelled, jumping to high-five the keeper, which flushed with the contact with one of her role models. 

‘Press you were just lucky.’

‘As if.’ Christen gave Lauren a conniving smile and called for Jane for a long ball over to her. Jane kicked the shot over, and Christen quickly trapped it at her feet, and glanced ahead. She had two players running to the box and one was open in the mid field. She passed the ball over to the midfielder, before asking the ball back for a one-two, and crossed the ball over to the box once the defender that was guarding her teammate in the box had been tricked to coming towards the midfielder. Christen turned in time to see Lauren’s face fall when the forward sinked that ball into the upper ninty with a lightning-paced header.

Christen ran over and hugged the players, who all started cheering Christen’s name.

‘All right! End of the game! Pack up and head home to rest! We still have training tomorrow at 4.30pm, be on time!’ Lauren called at the players, who all groaned at the prospect of having to leave with Christen here.

‘Oh look Pressy, you’re going to steal my job as coach now.’

‘Nah, they still love you more I promise.’ Christen winked and took off her bib, sitting down on the bench beside Lauren.

‘I swear, it seems like you got so much better and never changed! You should be in the National team, or training some team somewhere. I would even say you got better than me man. Why are you teaching?’ Lauren looked at Christen incredulously, which Christen shrugged in return.

‘Parents.’ It was truth in a sense, with her collegiate soccer career the last touch of soccer because her parents never allowed her to play after the folding of WPS, deeming it a futile future. Her parents always wanted her to have a stable and prominent job, with her family’s status in the society. 

‘Oh Pressy. Hey come and play alright! When you are free. If you can’t play, you can come coach with me.’ Lauren offered and Christen grinned at her gratefully, knowing that she had such great friends in the human world still, and had to push away the thought of never being able to see her again in a few years. It almost made her want to cry.

‘Thanks Cheney.’

‘Talking about Cheney, I’ve become a Holiday!’

‘Wait what? You’ve got a public holiday named after you? That’s so cool!’ Christen eyes went wide, and Lauren laughed at her friend’s obliviousness.

‘Dearie… I married Jrue and became a Holiday.’ 

‘Oh.’ Christen blushed and sighed. 

‘You’re still a dork.’ Lauren hit at Christen jokingly and she got up, heading to the players who had settle by the side of the field for a debrief.

Christen looked at the back of Lauren yearningly, and glanced up at the darkening grey sky. If only…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Christen was back in the library by six and started going through the materials again, but to no avail. She couldn’t find any semblance of the poetry anywhere and she really felt like giving up. Then, her phone vibrated.

Lauren: Hey pressy! Lauren here! This is my phone, save this up ya!

Christen smiled and quickly added the number in, before replying.

Pressy: Hey Laurie! I’ve got your numba saved!

Lauren: Whatcha up to? Digging deep in your history notes?

Pressy: Nopppe. Greek instead. I’ve got this poetry thing coming up.

Lauren: Oh wow! Won’t disturb you! Remember to ice those legs yah! I already feel sore…

Christen laughed at that, knowing she won’t ever feel sore, but replied ‘Yes Ma’am’ anyways.

With the lightened mood, she decided to continue on with her scouring. She was down to her last book and she still couldn’t find anything. Last try.

Christen flipped through it but she had reached the end, unable to find any mimic of the poetry. She sighed, leaning back on the chair, looking up at the ceiling. The ceilings were a bunch of windows and she stared at the crisp black sky littered with stars. What do I do? Christen thought, turning to the bookshelves lined in front of her. Then, something caught her eye. 

Greek History and Myths.

I guess I’ll really be digging deep in History notes today. Christen thought, thinking back at Lauren’s message, as she went to look at that shelf. That was when saw the book, ‘History of the Traces of Greek Poetry’. This must be it!

Christen quickly flipped through the book and somehow found the book at page 17. 

‘Parthenius:  
In the late 1800s, two men discovered an ancient garbage pile containing thousands of papyri documents in Oxyrhynchus, Egypt. Translations of the documents have been underway since 1898, and in 2005, what appears to be remnants of a papyrus containing mythological stories was published. On one side of that papyrus, someone had written down the Narcissus myth in the form of a poem that experts attribute to the Greek poet, Parthenius of Nicaea (Turkey). Although the papyrus is in fragments, the following is a translation of what researchers were able to piece together. Dots indicate missing words or uncertainty in the letters.

god-like …  
… …  
He had a cruel heart, and hated all of them,  
Till he conceived a love for his own form:  
He wailed, seeing his face, delightful as a dream,  
Within a spring; he wept for his beauty.  
Then the boy shed his blood and give it to the earth  
… to bear.’

 

Of course. It’s the Oxyrhynchus papyrus. Christen thought and quickly took her scroll out of her coat, which was what her scabbard turned into in this disguise. The poem was the exact same and everything clicked into place. 

The man’s face, which stood for the egoistic love of Narcissus. The poem, which was about the story of Narcissus and his death.

She knew who she had to look for.

Cephissus, the father of Narcissus, the river god.

Christen quickly placed the books back in the shelves and took the button out of her coat pocket, pressing it. Not knowing there was someone right behind her when she did so and who stood in astonishment as she disappeared.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Tobin shuffled around the dressing room as she tried the new outfit Allie had picked out for her. It was awful. She hated dresses and this one was much worse. It was pink and flowery and she wanted to take it off immediately.

‘Harry! Are you done? Lemme see!’ Tobin groaned as she turned to the curtain and drew it open, and Allie screamed in excitement. ‘Oh my god Harry! It’s perfect!’

‘No it isn’t…’ Tobin frowned, pouting. ‘I want it off immediately.’ 

‘No! it looks perfect! Wear it to the Winter gala!’

‘I’m not Aphrodite’s daughter! I’m Poseidon’s remember? I’ve got to wear blue anyways. And I don’t wanna wear this dress.’ Tobin pouted again, as Allie looked at her with twinkling eyes.

‘Oh no you aren’t! They come in blue too! Come go try it!’ Allie handed the blue version of the flowery lace dress over to her.

‘Ugh… Allieeee… I came to accompany you, not to buy for myself…’ Tobin whined, pushing the dress back.

‘No excuses! Wear it! I’ll buy it for you!’ Allie pushed her in to the dressing room along with the dress and Tobin reluctantly put it on, and that was when she heard her button shake.

Oh no… Christen must be here. I’ve got to go!

‘Harry, are you done?’ Tobin heard Allie call as her Hepha-But vibrate and the screen yelled ‘Christen.’ Tobin quickly zipped up her dress and pressed the button in the middle. 

‘Tobin?’ Christen suddenly materialized in front of Tobin, which made the entirety of Tobin flush in heat. Why did she just have to be wearing this dress?

‘Tobin!’ Christen’s eyes widened, taking in clothes Tobin was wearing. From the demeanor Tobin was behaviouring, Christen knew Tobin hated to be in the dress and smirked. ‘Nice dress.’

‘Who is that Harry?’ 

‘Is that Allie? Did I intrude in the wrong time?’

Tobin glanced over at Christen and nodded before pointing at her currently most hated dress. ‘Well, with me wearing this dress yes.’

‘It’s nice actually. It suits you.’ Christen looked Tobin straight into her eyes and with those grey eyes staring into Tobin, she knew she meant it. 

‘SEE HARRY! Told you!’ Allie yelled, and bellowed right into the dressing room. ‘Oh Christen, when did you get here?’

Christen flushed, as she realized she was in the dressing room, and especially after seeing Tobin’s bra on the floor. ‘Um… I’ll get right out.’

‘Christen, you’re welcome in anytime you know.’ Tobin whispered as Allie walked out after giving a eye to the both of them, motioning for Christen to come out.

Tobin and Christen shared a look that silently told it each other, they actually, didn’t want either to leave the room. Allie stared them down again like little children and coughed, and Tobin finally let out a stifled laughter as Christen walked out like a guilty child that just stole chocolate. 

‘Maybe next time.’ Christen smiled at Tobin as she walked out in her original tank top and sweats, with the dress over her shoulder. ‘If you wear that dress to the Gala next week.’

‘Did Allie bribe you to this?’ Tobin eyed Christen and Allie, in which Allie side glanced cheekily at Christen. 

‘Maybe… But the dress actually looks really good on you!’ Tobin could see Christen blush in embarassment as she realized she actually spouted it out. 

Allie chuckled, but grabbed the dress out of Tobin’s arms. ‘Alrighty you two. I’ll just pay for this okay, Harry? I’m sure you want this now that Christen is going to buy the grey one right there.’

Tobin raised her eyebrows at Christen. ‘Oh really.’ 

‘Yes really.’ Christen nodded back at her and folded her arms.

‘Okay then.’ Tobin winked and Allie skipped over to the counter. ‘Mission accomplished, sir, two dresses please.’

‘Did you just get Allie to buy you that dress?’ Tobin looked at Christen now incredulously, as Allie gave the dresses over to the cashier.

‘No! I just haven’t got any money right now. I’ll give her back later! How can you accuse me?’ Christen frowned and Tobin gave her a brimming smile in return. ‘Well… I don’t know if you’re a dress person.’

‘Well, I am. Kind of?’ Christen rolled her eyes up, as if she was really contemplating on whether she was a dress person or not, and that was something Tobin found incredibly adorable.

‘Well, I’ll tell you first, I aren’t.’ 

‘Yes I know, Tobin.’ Christen placed her arms on her hips as she looked Tobin in the eyes. ‘Even for just 2 meetings, I know you quite a bit already.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Tobin suddenly thought of a brilliant idea to tease Christen, in which she wanted to set out immediately. ‘You want to bet?’

Christen saw the twinkling in Tobin’s eyes, but was ready for any challenge Tobin will give her. ‘Just get it rolling.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. the poem is legitimate.  
> find it right here: https://www.historicmysteries.com/narcissus-myth-version-poets/ 
> 
> :DD
> 
> #knowledgefolks 
> 
> kidding i am so turnt rn... haiz 2.30am i . am. dead.
> 
> FIND ME @danipreathtrash :D (my shameless self-loves)


	4. toasted white chocolate mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren revisits past memories and Christen have fun with Tobin and the others before visiting Aphrodite's island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! So sorry for the late update! I had exams and project work and then i went overseas, so i couldnt exactly complete them entirely at once, but in chunks><   
> I'm not sure if i can update next week but soon for sure! I've been in a writer's block and reading slump and just hvaent been able to study and its been making me stressed unnecessarily so i've been trying my best... 
> 
> Side note, its about Xmas! so happy holidays everyone! Remember that your own happiness if the most impt, make sure you stay healthy & happy! Spread love & be happy! :D Anyone having a hard time out there always remember that it will get better & rmbr the smallest things in life that makes you happy, do those things. No one's more responsible of your own happiness than yourself, so always treat yourself right! You deserve them all. <3

Chapter 4:

 

‘So Lauren, who was that player that joined you all for training?’ The health instructor questioned, standing beside Lauren as she sifted through the day’s player statistics.

 

‘Christen Press, my old teammate. Why?’ Lauren looked up from drawing a new formation to practice tomorrow, seeing an astounded instructor, Dawn.

 

‘I’ve never seen such statistics before. This woman should be in the national team. Her statistics was everywhere in the field, she did not even stop and she did not feel tired did she? She was sprinting at 13km/h left and right. It’s amazing.’ Dawn sputtered, reading from the printed papers on her hands. ‘Let me see.’ Lauren murmured, taking the papers from Dawn’s hands, her attention picked.

 

Lauren slowly read the print, scanning each word, each number, each line. Lauren almost felt like a proud mommy. A tear ran down her cheek. _Oh Christen. If only your parents allowed you to pursue your dream. You could’ve been me right now. Or Alex._

‘It’s a long story. Her parents did not want her to continue the sport.’ Lauren handed the papers back to Dawn, who nodded and sighed, crossing her arms.

 

‘What a waste. So many more talented women are out there suffering the same fate. If only we could make them change their minds.’

 

‘I tried Dawn. Christen even had countless statistics, trophies, golden boots, even the Hermann award to show her parents how she was moulded for the sport. She worked so hard on her studies to ensure that she never had to quit the sport, graduating with first class honors in Stanford. Her parents still never relented. Wanting her to become a professor instead. Said better income. Such bullshit.’ Lauren frowned at Dawn who also shook her head. They both peered onto the photo that Lauren placed on her desk, which was of her high school club. The centre stood two carefree smiling individuals. Lauren and Christen. It was the match where Christen had scored a hat-trick and was holding both the championship trophy and golden boot on the each of her hands.

 

_If only._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘So how about an ice cream as a first challenge? I’ll get myself three and you have to guess which one is my favorite.’ Tobin says to Christen, smirking, as she sees an Ice Cream Shoppe opposite the dress shop as they walked out of the door, the bell twinkling in the air.

 

‘HARRY I want one!’ Allie yells from the door of another clothing store that she already set to, waving towards the two and pointed at the shop. ‘FIND ME INSIDE YOU TWO!’

 

‘Hmm… Then you will have to guess mine too, since I suppose you’re treating me one too?’ Christen winked as she approached what was known as ‘Mr Servando’s Gelatos’, looking at their display of many artisan milk-based sweets.

 

‘How are you so sure I wasn’t just buying two for myself?’ Tobin raised her eyebrows jokingly, and licked her lips as she peered at the flavors, seeing her favorite chocolate chip cookie dough at the bottom right tub, littered with hundreds of dark chocolate chips.

 

‘Well I know you wouldn’t…’ Christen says as she looks along with Tobin, her eyes finding her favorite as well.

 

‘Well I’m sorry I’m getting two for myself!’ Tobin pokes at Christen’s waist and Christen squirms in protest, before being ordered by Tobin to turn and close her eyes so she can choose without her knowing.

 

‘So here. Pick one. One is Allie’s favorite and the other is what I guess is your’s. I hope.’ Tobin pushed the three cones in front of her and Christen opens her eyes, and gushes immediately, heading for the cookie dough one immediately. ‘How did you know?! Thank you Toby!’

 

Tobin held on to the other two, flustered. ‘Hey! That wasn’t what I had in mind! Don’t call me Toby…’ Tobin pouted, staring at the ice cream Christen already had a lick of.

 

‘Toby!’ Christen teased and Tobin frowned even more, now literally a doppelganger of a little sad doggie that had her treat stolen. ‘It’s cute! I love it!’

 

‘Fine… But the cookie dough one’s actually mine…’

 

Christen’s eyes widened and quickly handed it back. ‘Whoops! It’s my favorite too! What did you choose for me then…’

 

‘I thought you were more of a chocolate brownie kind of girl. Hah!’ Tobin passed the other to her as they exchanged cones. The cookie dough one was kind of half-eaten.

 

‘Nice try. I actually like chocolate brownie, its so good! Especially with the added honey infused within the lava of the brownie. Its my second favorite. I’ll give you a point for that!’ Christen grinned as she took a bite of the brownie and literally died inside from the goodness of it.

 

‘Be careful! Ice cream is not a good enough cause of your death for someone that has slayed over a million demons.’ Tobin held on to Christen’s back, who was dramatically falling backwards to show the extent of the deliciousness of the ice cream.

 

‘Oh it is!’ Christen cheekily leaned forward and bit into Tobin’s cone, leaving smudges on the top of her lip.

 

‘No it isn’t.’ Tobin glanced at Christen’s lips then and their gazes met, smouldering any remnants of ice cream in their thoughts. They all melted away.

 

‘What is then?’ Christen murmured, unknowingly pushing Tobin to do it, to kiss her. Her eyes dilated and Tobin looked right into those grey eyes and she choked. Time seemed to stop between the two of them, hardly breathing as they stared each other down, the ice cream long forgotten, dripping onto the pavement.

 

‘HARRY! MY ICE CREAM IS ABOUT TO FALL!’ That broke whatever bubble they created and startled Tobin, making her drop Allie’s strawberry ice cream right onto Christen’s chest.

 

‘Cold!’ Christen yelped and took the cone off as she turned and looked around for a napkin of sorts. ‘TISSUE!’

 

‘Harry you klutz…’ Allie ran over and waved Christen away to throw the ice cream. ‘It’s alright I’ll buy a new one.’ Allie smirked, glancing over knowingly at her friend as Tobin looked at the frantic figure of Christen for was trying to wash off the stain with a tap. ‘Harry, go and help her you doofus.’ Allie snapped her fingers and Tobin came out of her daze, quickly running over.

 

‘Hey, hey wait I can help.’ Tobin grabbed at Christen’s shoulders, turning her around. Christen was completely drenched at the top and Christen looked up, staring at Tobin while sticking out her tongue cheekily. ‘Help me will ya Poseidon’s youngling.’

 

Tobin is flustered. The affect of seeing Christen with her little tongue sticking out was way too cute and she can’t help but think of something else especially with Christen’s chest drenched entirely, sticking to her skin.

 

‘I’ll show you the magic.’ Tobin snapped her fingers and water droplets started floating above Christen’s halter top and merged together, forming a buoyant water puddle. She clicked her fingers again and it went towards Allie, splashing right onto her face.

 

‘HARRY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?’ Allie screamed, hands flaying. ‘MY MAKEUP’s ALL RUINED!’

 

Tobin and Christen only looked at each other and chuckled.

***********************************************************************************

After Allie quarrelled with Tobin and deciding on Tobin treating her to another cone of ice cream, the three of them finally settled on going back to the Aphrodite Isles as Allie wanted to head back and bring her herd of tunas back into their specially made fish tank.

 

‘Hey Chris, are you coming along?’ Tobin looked over at Christen, who was fiddling with her scabbard and Tobin suddenly remembered she hadn’t exactly asked her about why she wanted to come look for her. ‘Do you need to do your thing?’

 

Christen looked up and shook her head, ‘If it doesn’t bother you two… I think I’ve intruded quite a lot.’

 

‘Hey no you’re not intruding on anything! I’ve seen this same woman for the past hundred years. It’s more of whether you find us boring…’ Tobin assured, earning a slap from Allie. ‘Hey Harry I’m not boring! You are!’

 

‘Sure?’ Tobin nodded. ‘Okay. I do need Aphrodite’s help anyways.’

 

‘Oh for the thing?’ Christen mouthed a ‘yep’ and Tobin saw Allie confused, and gave her a gaze that told her she’ll tell her more later.

 

‘So Christen, do you have a boat or something?’ Allie asked as she gathered her swarm of tunas at the port.

 

‘Well I actually can fly there if I want.’ Christen said, avoiding Tobin, whose jaw dropped in astonishment.

 

‘YEAH THANKS TO ME!’ A shrill voice came floating into the three, a little pink figure zooming to Christen’s shoulder.

 

‘Kelly?’ Tobin gasped, recognizing the little bobble of brown with many freckles grinning as she sat comfortably on Christen.

 

‘That’s me! I just got back from attending to Athena so I’m back helping me bestie! BAZAM!’ Kelly flew around Christen and Christen was suddenly floating, laughing.

 

‘OH MY GOD WORMY! I MISSED YOU!’ Allie yelled from her makeshift of her swarm of tunas holding her afloat, her hands were flailing in Kelly’s direction.

 

‘Hey ALLIE! Er… How’s Alex?’ Christen laughed as she saw Kelly’s face unknowingly turn red.

 

‘Oh Kells. She misses you a lot!’ At that Kelly blushes entirely and smiles herself, shooting into the air. ‘Alrighty folks! Let’s go!’

 

‘So Kelly, you finally managed to sort things out?’ Tobin nudged Kelly, who has now appeared in her human form, wings now bigger than ever. Kelly flushed pink in the instant but grinned a little. ‘I’ll tell you later. Promise. Now let’s go! I think Christen needs to get there quick too. Your little fun time here took a little longer than she would’ve needed to stay in her plan.’

 

‘What? She didn’t say. Let’s quickly go then.’ Tobin quickly whistled, and immediately the shadow of Lauren came apparent. _Right, Tobin. You haven’t confirmed but she most likely has a task. Something quite hard too. She’s so intelligent and yet she’s taking days to solve this. It ain’t any minor task. Don’t waste her time._

‘Oh shush Kelly! I’m fine!’ Their eyes met and Christen quickly waved Kelly’s remark away, shaking her head. ‘And Tobes, if she was around, I wouldn’t had troubled you. Not that I purposely used you and not told you about this special service. So so-‘

 

_Oh my god. Her rambling is so cute._

‘It’s alright Chris. It was no trouble really. I wanted to help.’ Tobin winked, before realizing Lauren was staring up at the flying Christen in wonder. ‘See, even Lauren wants to sit on her back and let her do the work. She doesn’t even come to me straight now.’

 

‘Is that so? Ahah she’s so cute. _Laurennieee, go and let Tobin sit on your back alrighty! I can fly now!’_ Christen suddenly changed her tone, cooing at the mammal at the end, amusing everyone. It seemed to work though and Lauren turned her head and flitted over to the feet of the owner.

 

‘Oh wow Christen, you command her better than Allie’s various attempts before. You sure you don’t have any special Poseidon blood in you?’ Kelly teased, earning a slap of water to her cheek, courtesy of Allie. ‘Hey wormy! I did manage to make her turn her head once okay!’

 

‘That was when you were trying so hard, sitting on a much too small raft and eventually losing balance, which Lauren turned to see you fall into the sea. Iconic.’ Kelly laughed and Allie glared right back, barely missing Kelly by an inch with another lunge of water.

 

‘Well, how will I know if I have Poseidon’s blood though.’ Christen asked in curiosity, her eyes brimming with slight hesitation, glancing at Tobin. _I hope I don’t._

 

‘It’s kind of impossible, unless you were born to both Poseidon and Athena and seeing how usually angry they are with each other, I hardly think they will make love. Hah. But if let say someone is, they would have to choose a side for lenient circumstances, or even get thrown to the world if both of them despise he or she so much that they’ll never claim them as their sons and daughters. They’ll be very powerful.’ Kelly explained, and at the last sentence, she gave a glance to Tobin, which was caught by Christen and Christen raised her eyebrow in question, but Tobin shook her head, turning away to get onto the back of Lauren.

 

And so they rode off to the seas, sea water sputtering, fins turning, wings flapping and pixie dust sprinkling.

*************************************************************************************

Lauren was typing her reply to Christen as she walked past the small food district outside the campus, raising her head and sees Starbucks.

 

This gave her goosebumps. She sees a younger Christen and her youthful self skipping together, arms entwined into this same store, swinging the door open, christmas bells jingling. They were smiling happily and excitedly joined the already long queue for the limited christmas Starbucks specials. Lauren had just got off a five hour flight from Los Angeles, which she took right after her last finals just to meet her best friend that she hadn’t seen since two months ago. She missed her so so much. Lauren’s eyes turned wistful as the two figures faded away, each holding onto a cup of grande sized toasted white chocolate mochas. Lauren could still remember the taste of the bits of marshmellows and cocoa that warmed her so. It’s been almost five years since then and that was somehow the last contact with her. They never exchanged words afterwards and somehow she never found it weird.

 

_I wonder if they still have it on the menu this year._

‘Welcome!’ The Starbucks was surprisingly empty, with only a few scattered students at the corner digging deep into books and computers, typing away. The staff approached cheerfully and stood by the cashier, awaiting her order.

 

Lauren scanned the chalk words on the blackboard and finally settles onto the words ‘Christmas Specials’. No toasted white chocolate mochas. ‘What do you want to order ma’am?’ The cheery female cashier asked, giving her a smile. ‘Ah I actually wanted toasted white chocolate mochas, but I see that it isn’t in the menu.’

 

‘Did someone say toasted white chocolate mochas? It is only the best drink ever! Who wants it?’ A male barista twirls from the coffee brewer, his eyes bright. ‘This lady right here! You don’t know how long did this man await for someone to order it again so he can drink it himself. It’s a special order!’

 

‘Thank you! I’ll have three please!’ Lauren laughs and opens her wallet, handling over the notes to the cashier.

 

Lauren then walks over to one of the empty tables and placed the buzzer on the mahogany surface, leaning on it as she started a conversation with Christen.

 

**Holiday:** Hey pressy! Lauren here! This is my phone, save this up ya!

 

Lauren was expecting Christen to take ages to reply, but to her surprise, she felt her phone vibrate right when she looked up for her orders.

 

**Superstar:** Hey Laurie! I’ve got your numba saved!

 

_Hmm so her number did not change at all!_

**Holiday:** Whatcha up to? Digging deep in your history notes?

 

**Superstar:** Nopppe. Greek instead. I’ve got this poetry thing coming up.

 

_Wow how does she still have energy. I just want to crash in bed right now._

 

**Holiday:** Oh wow! Won’t disturb you! Remember to ice those legs yah! I already feel sore…

 

_Time to deliver this sweet drink!_

‘Holiday? Youre drink’s done!’ Lauren ears perk right when her buzzer shakes her table, rising to the place of collection where three drinks stood awaiting.

 

‘Hey one of this is for you! Pretty sure the leftovers weren’t enough. It’s on me.’ Lauren hands one of the cups to the male barista whose eyes widen in surprise. ‘Oh no! I’ll pay for it!’ He frantically scrumbles through his apron pockets, trying to look for money.

 

‘No it’s alright! Christmas is all about rhe spirit of giving right?’

 

‘Thank you so much!’ Lauren nods and smiles at the both of them before heading for the door, towards the Green Library.

 

As she arrived, she quickly scanned the surroundings, finding the usual hardworking kids sitting by the tables, she tries to see if Christen was amongst one of them. Her answer was answered when she sees a figure with a tight bun flipping through a book with a huge pile of books beside her. _This is why I’m not a professor._

Lauren suddenly thinks back at the time when they were studying together at high school. Christen was always buried deep in a book every other week and was reciting cue cards to her every day that made her irritated. She was so so much more hardworking than she will ever be and that’s why she got into Stanford and even was in the Dean’s list. Christen always came in the morning to give her a drive to school with glasses and a tight bun with sweats, changing quickly in Lauren’s house and touching up her makeup which turned her into a literal goddess in school. _She could’ve been much more…_ Lauren thinks as the image of Christen’s father and mother appeared in her head. Her parents loved her. For sure. But. They were too set into moulding her into what they think would be best for her that they forgot it wasn’t the point. That didn’t make Christen happy.

 

Lauren looks at Christen who she was approaching step by step. _She looks happy._ At least she likes this job. Christen was deeply nested in the book, flipping rapidly and taking notes before she suddenly emerged, her eyes wide. It was so amusing Lauren almost burst out laughing. Christen made an ‘o’ with her mouth and in her dishevelled self hurried over to another section in which a ‘thump’ and an ‘ow’ was heard before a couple of hurried flips of paper.

 

Lauren decided to head towards her to surprise her with her most needed coffee, turning to the shelf and walking to the back of Christen. She sees her quickly placing the book back to the shelf before digging something from her pocket, pressing it and then all of a sudden, she disappeared!

 

Lauren gasped. _Wait. Hold up. Am I dreaming?_

She turned back to the table where a stack of books still lay. _Yeah definitely not. Her stuff is still here. Wait what._

Lauren rapidly looked about the shelves trying to find where Christen may have ran off to but to no avail. _How did that happen? Did she just poof?_

 

After looking over at least five times and attracting several confused onlookers, Lauren slumped onto the seat where Christen once sat and glanced at the pile of books. _Greek History: Collection of Inspired Poetry. Greek History huh?_

Lauren takes a sip of coffee and scans the titles of the books and begins to scour through them, one by one.

***************************************************************************************

As they arrive at Aphrodite’s island, Christen can’t help but be astounded by its beauty once again. No matter how many times she steps foot on the place, she can’t help but stare in awe.

 

The entire resort style living area was settled in the midst of many lovely rose bushes and Aphrodite trees sitting at the top of a mountain. At the bottom rests a small beach, sparkling with sand that looked as if every single grain of it was polished to gold and silver, with doves flying about and shining in the sky. They travel with roses dangling by they necks and leaves each visitor with a rose lei.

 

Tobin held her breath as she sees Christen endowed with a lei. She couldn’t imagine anyone more beautiful than her. Even Aphrodite herself. Christen looked as if she was in a photoshoot as she accepted the lei form the dove, petting it’s head as it flew away. It was as if the magic of Aphrodite was in the air as she swears she sees a splatter of small rosy hearts around Christen, amplifying the beauty of her smile. Their eyes meet and it felt as though it was only the two of them on the island, their breaths stopping as they look right into each other’s eyes. Tobin sees that Christen’s eyes was slowly turning a bit of green, small swirls grasping at the edges of grey and she gasps.

 

‘Toby so this is Christen, I see.’ Tobin quickly snaps out of their gaze as she hears a familiar voice at the corner. Alex. She pushes her thoughts on Christen’s eye color to another time and turns.

 

Tobin quickly sneaks a glare at Alex, which makes Christen laugh. ‘Hi. I’m Christen! You are Alex?’ Christen guesses, looking at the equally beautiful figure in front of them, draped in a light maroon casual maxi with a loose bow at the waist, looking effortlessly gorgeous underneath the sunset sky. ‘Your dress is beautiful.’

 

‘I would say the same to you. This grey assymmetric closing is wonderful. It matches with our special white rose lei so well.’ Alex grins back, noting Tobin’s previous lingering look at the woman in front of her, before turning to the little figure perched on Allie’s shoulder. ‘Kelly!’

 

The usual over-exuberant Kelly is now shy and reserved when she flies over to Alex and changes to her whole human form before hugging her girlfriend. ‘Hey Lex. Missed you.’

 

‘Now let’s give them some alone time, shall we? Let’s go to Aphrodite since you needed to look for her right, Christen?’ Allie pushes the backs of Christen and Tobin away from the pair that was deep in each other’s arms. They hear Allie’s words and laughs, yelling. ‘Stop it wormy! If that’s not you and Bati!’

 

‘Well, we have to get on! Christen needs to find our dear mother.’ Allie yells back, smiling as Alex and Kelly moves along with them to the small opening in the beach.

 

‘Couture.’ Alex says, before a swirl of green appears before them, tiny roots twirling around them into the shape of a lift, encapsulating them into the circular flying ball, bringing them towards the top of the highest building in the resort, settling on the landing pad.

 

‘About time.’

 

The door opens and they come face to face with the glittering figure of Aphrodite, who was settling in her exploding red maxi dress by her floating foaming throne.

 

‘Christen Press.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at danipreathtrash @ tumblr to pester me for updates or to trash my work it's so shitty these days i cant >< sorry for reading such work :(


	5. alex can't surf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Kelly finds something amiss and they find themselves in a situation. Christen needs some saving! Or does she...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! i've been on a roll lately i just kept feeling like writing so i decided to take the chance to keep writing although i have exams in another 2 weeks oops. i may be dropping a xmas oneshot soon! because xmas is about giving & i need more fuzzy xmas moments too from Preath[hope we get some content><]  
> oh yeah disclaimer: i dont hate henrys its just i had this particular classmate of mine that i rlly did so hence... hah

Chapter 5:

Christen was just stepping out of the ‘lift’ when she hears her name and she looks ahead.

 

She was utterly nervous. Being her first time meeting Aphrodite alone, without Athena to guide her and she wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing. She knew she wanted to look for Narcissus and seeing how she knew Athena was his mother, she would know where to look for him. The feeling was something absent from the earlier air of happiness, where she was joking around with Tobin and actually fitting well with Tobin’s friends. Tobin just gave her a feeling of calmness, somehow inevident in any of her current friendships or previous relationships. _Press get your head out of there. It’s only been 3 meetings._

But it was true. Somehow in the midst of all the nerves, looking over at Tobin, she just felt at peace and knew that she could achieve and complete her task at hand.

 

‘Christen Press, at last.’ Christen gave Aphrodite a small smile as she takes her in, enveloped into her arms. She stood in awe to the figure before her, who looked exactly like a person anyone could fall in love with in an instant. Perfectly trimmed eyebrows, sultry eyes, with big glossy blue eyes that shine with arrogance, long tipped nose with a pretty damp matte lip. The perfect 1:1 face. She admires her and thinks back on her own imperfections, thinking of how her father used to make her eat less as soccer was making her thighs get large and having to take extensive makeup lessons that her mother signed her up for to achieve her beauty now. Christen doesn’t feel pretty, or perfect, especially now. But she brushes these toxic thoughts away, remembering her mission.

 

‘Tobin, can I speak to Aphrodite alone? Is it possible to have everyone out somewhere?’ Christen asks as she steps away from Aphrodite, holding her gaze, as she pulls at Tobin’s garment, getting her attention.

 

‘Do you need me to be with you?’ Tobin murmured in response.

 

‘No, sorry. I can’t say, remember? But maybe I will later.’ Tobin nods and walks over to Allie, Kelly and Alex who were all trying to see if Kelly could use her magic to make Allie’s swarm of tunas fly. ‘Guys! Let’s go surfin’!’

 

Christen hears a bunch of mutters from Allie saying ‘Hey more like you and Kelly! Me and Alex will just be hanging by the side! What do you want us to do? What about Pressy? Oh-’, and some screaming as Allie gets dragged by Tobin and a ‘Bye mommy!’ from Allie. Christen grins before turning back to Aphrodite.

 

‘So Aphrodite, your highness. My mother has sent me on a mission-‘

 

‘Yes dear, I know of it and it’s about the Nike chariot I presume?’ Aphrodite sighs, drifting over to her throne where there lay a gold cup filled with honey. Christen flinches at this as she sees Tobin and the others still present although the lift is slowly bringing them out but nods. ‘I came with a question at hand, your highness.’ Christen, mindful of the shaky relationship that Athena and Aphrodite has with each other, quickly squeaks out, trying to be as polite as possible.

 

‘I know. Just give me the question already. I know what you want.’ Christen swallows at this, seeing how Aphrodite is obviously feisty about something. _Did Athena do something again?_

‘Okay right, I have solved the clue given and I need to look for Narcissus. It seems that he is the one behind this.’ Christen pulls out the roll of parchment out of her scabbard and shows it to Aphrodite. ‘This poem is the Oxyrhynchus papyrus and it is about Narcissus. I need to find him.’

 

Aphrodite takes the parchment from Christen and looks intently at it, so intently that Christen wonders what’s wrong. Until.

 

‘Oh my precious son! He is so so beautiful. Are you sure it isn’t just because of your jealousy towards him that you picked on him?’ Aphrodite murmurs dramatically, flailing her arms around as she slammed the open parchment beside her as she sits comfrotably at the throne.

 

 _Oh my god._ Christen closes her eyes, quickly telling herself to stay calm and to have trust in herself in her findings. ‘I’m not ma’am. It’s what I found out from this. I also know that Narcissus carries a picture of himself around to whereever he goes. This could be it instead, just more artsy. Please. I just need to check. If it really isn’t him then I shall give my apologies for my wrong judgement.’

 

‘Well, aren’t you right.’

 

When Christen looks up from the floor, that’s when she realizes Aphrodite has disappeared. She widens her eyes in shock before a deep voice comes from behind her.

 

‘Pretty pressy. Look back.’

**************************************************************************************

Tobin has just managed to get the three other troublemakers to the beach, gotten them all changed and threw them all each a surfboard which Allie proceeded to throw away, putting her sunblock and sunglasses on, saying that ‘she needs her beauty rest instead of joining them fratties’.

 

Alex, surprisingly, was very compliant today.

 

She didn’t complain when Kelly kept giving her kisses every now and then, which she would usually swat Kelly away and say that she’s annoying and threaten Kelly of no kisses for a few days if she continues. She didn’t complain when she got dragged to change to surfing gear, which will usually take ages where she and Allie will team up, fussing and turning and avoiding like little babies who didn’t want to wear their clothes. She even agreed to join Tobin and Kelly to surf, which has never happened before. Like in the fifty years Tobin knew her. It was weird.

 

‘Are you right in the head there Alex?’ Tobin asks Alex as she sees her friend trying to get herself up onto the surfboard. For somebody that has never touched a surfboard before, she manages to get herself up in one swift action, even managing to move herself steadily on the wave. Something that Tobin, a daughter of Poseidon, took a few tries to master.

 

‘Yeah. Why?’ _Okay that is so weird._

 

Alex continues surfing, amazing Tobin and Kelly with this newfound talent. That’s when Kelly makes eye contact with Tobin and motions her to the side. Tobin swerves her body, controlling her wave over to Kelly’s position.

 

‘Yeah dude. Whaddup?’ Tobin murmurs, raising an eyebrow at Kelly.

 

‘I think there’s something wrong with my board, can you bring me to the beach and check with me?’ Tobin nods, though confused at how Kelly would know that there’s something wrong with the board, but goes along with it. ‘Should we bring Alex along?’

 

‘Um… Seeing how she is, I’m pretty sure she’ll be okay and you can always control the waves to get her out anyways.’ Kelly pushes Tobin towards the direction of the surface and Tobin speeds up their waves, bringing them to the beach beside Allie at an instant.

 

‘What happened to you guys? Ashamed of your own by Alex’s skills?’ Allie teases, making Tobin scoff.

 

‘Hey dude it’s serious.’ Kelly suddenly looks serious and turns to Tobin. ‘I don’t think that’s my girlfriend.’

 

Allie shoots up upon hearing this and lifts her sunglasses, peering at Kelly, confused. Tobin looks at Kelly with a similar expression but wonders if her friend feels the same way as she does.

 

‘I mean don’t you find her a bit weird? She would be by your side usually Allie. And when does she even let me kiss her so much? And this sudden surfing? This ain’t Alex. I miss her scolding, her eyerolls and her damn shrieks when she doesn’t want to surf. That ain’t Alex.’ Kelly exclaims, looking back at Alex who was still in the water, cutting through the waves with such expertise like a person who was born to surf.

 

Tobin looks at her friend in pride, seeing how much she loves Alex to notice even though this Alex might be more compliant with this touchy squirrel, but to love her friend for who she truly is. ‘Yeah. I found it weird too. This Alex is weird.’

 

‘Right!’ Kelly high-fives Tobin, then turning to Allie. ‘You ain’t a friend man how could you not know?’

 

‘What if I’m not Allie?’ Allie’s voice suddenly changes, her body morphing into an unknown man’s.

 

‘What the fuck?’ Tobin shouts, grabbing Kelly and quickly sprinting backwards.

 

‘You fools.’ Another voice comes from the back and Kelly turns, seeing Alex’s surfboard thrown to the side, another man floating above the water, heading towards them.

 

‘Alex? Allie? Tobin, WHAT IS HAPPENING?’ Kelly screams, climbing onto Tobin’s back, who has propelled them away from the two men with the water.

 

‘Both of you can’t get far. Your friends has been taken by my highness. Soon will be your other little one.’ The men said in unison, and one steps forward, bringing his hand out to give a blast of black fire right at them. Tobin, thankfully with quick reflexes, brings up a shield of water to block the attack, making the fire dissipate with flows of darkness around them.

 

Tobin quickly whirls them to the other side of the island, her head pounding in anxiety. _Your other little one?_

 

‘It can’t be.’ Tobin mutters, biting her lip. ‘Darn it!’ _If I found out earlier._

‘What is it?’ Kelly questions, looking white as a ghost. Well who wouldn’t after whatever that has just happened. ‘Where could they have taken Allie and Alex? Oh my god.’

 

Tobin quicky brings them to the pavement beside Aphrodite’s main tower and mutters quickly. ‘We better hurry, or Christen may be taken away too.’ Kelly’s eyes widens at the prospect of her best friend being dragged away too and quickly rushes in after Tobin, who has already used her water controlling ability to bring her flying through the doors.

**************************************************************************************

‘You know I don’t usually compliment people you know. Other than myself.’

 

Christen stares at the doppelganger of a man to the parchment sketch right before her.

 

‘Who are you?’

 

‘Thanks for getting my portrait back to me. Means a lot. Thought I would die.’ The man smiles, blinding Christen with his pearly white teeth. ‘Don’t you think I’m looking so perfect Christen?’

 

Christen scans the figure, clad in apparent Louis Vuitton from head to toe, in a embroidered black-gold suit, his hair brilliantly moulded and flattened, his blue eyes shining. ‘Yeah sure.’

 

‘Just a sure? Not really a good answer to save yourself, I say.’ He raises his eyebrows, folding his arms before glancing at the mirror by Aphrodite’s throne. ‘I’m the most handsome dude in the entire world, Henry.’

 

‘Henry?’ Christen exclaims, wondering who the hell Henry is.

 

‘I hated the name you gods named me. How the human world turned my name into this horrible adjective. I’m no narcissist. Don’t you think I’m like Henry Cavill? I can even fly like him. With his hair. Even more handsome I presume.’ Narcissus smiles at his own reflection, Christen staring at him, horrified by this new information.

 

‘So you were the one?’ Christen slowly pokes at Narcissus, stepping backwards as he turns around, flashing another brilliant smile. ‘Yes my dear. A bit slow aren’t you? For Athena’s child?’

 

Christen grins at that before glancing around as she sees Narcissus being hopelessly immersed by his own reflection. She grabs a pen, slipping it into her pocket. She spots a little hourglass by his hip, swinging as he moves to different positions, filled with a dark purple liquid. _That must be it._

‘Why did you do it? Destroying Nike’s chariot?’ Christen distracts Narcissus, as she slowly walks over to Aphrodite’s throne, where Narcissus’ portrait still lay.

 

‘It was easy. Nike didn’t even place much magic that could hold me down. This chariot made so many other useless men and women on earth famous for no good reason! Why would they worship other people and say they’re beautiful when there’s me! Me! Henry!’ _Oh no wonder I hated this Henry at school. The name just sticks with horrible people._ Christen smiles as she finally reaches the throne, picking out the pen just when the door to the room starts banging. ‘I see we have company. Those dumb minions underestimated them! I see your friends have come to get you, but no longer.’

 

‘STOP!’ Christen hears Tobin’s yells as thumps of water slams at the metal plated doors. _Darn it. I just needed a second longer. But this close proximity helps._ Christen thinks as she is suddenly held up by Narcissus, who swings her body to his back. Christen stretches her hands, grabbing the little purple hourglass by his butt.

 

Right when Christen tries to crush the hourglass with her bare hands, generating power from her inner core of energy, the door is finally broke down by Tobin’s large slams of water and the both Tobin and Kelly fly in, breaking Narcissus’ train of thought, dropping Christen.

 

‘When was the door so weak?’ Narcissus exclaims, quickly heading to Aphrodite’s window and jumping out. Forgetting something.

 

As Christen fell, the hourglass slipped form her hands, and now lay in smithereens on the floor, the purple liquid flowing on the marble tiling. ‘YES!’ Christen exclaims.

 

‘Is that an unbreakable curse? Broken?’ Kelly asked as she flies over to check on the fallen Christen, who was starting to pick out the broken glass pieces of the hourglass from her fingers. ‘Yes. I believe I have just solved the problem!’ Christen was so happy but she sees Tobin’s solemn face in front of her, who pulled her into a tight hug.

 

‘Thank God.’ Tobin breathes into Christen’s neck and Christen tingles at that feeling, gasping. ‘What happened?’

 

Tobin pulls away, which instantly makes Christen want to pull her back in, savoring her warmth but decides against it as she sees the pair frowning at her. ‘Alex and Allie were kidnapped. And since Aphrodite became Narcissus, I think Narcissus also kidnapped his own mother too.’

 

‘What? Allie and Alex too? When did that happen?’ Christen asks, utterly shocked as she looks at the both of them. She places a shoulder at Kelly, who she knows is already starting to be infuriated by her girlfriend being in danger.

 

Tobin fills her in with what happened and Christen tells her too, know all the three knowing of the details of the problem that was in the godly world.

 

‘Now, I just need to inform Athena about the curse being lifted so they can solve the problem and which we will have to find Allie and Alex.’ Kelly and Tobin nods and the all proceed out towards Athena’s castle.

************************************************************************************

Athena was delighted at the news, hugging Christen tightly as she smiles brightly at her. ‘I knew you could do it! Now I have to call Nike and inform her of the good news.’

 

‘But mom… It hasn’t really ended yet. We found out that Narcissus kidnapped Aphrodite, Allie and Alex.’ Christen says, scratching her head as Athena turns in response.

 

‘Okay. This will be the next step in your task.’ _She knew?_ ‘I see you’ve already found your partner in this. Tobin Heath.’ _Tobin?_ ‘Yes. You will be setting to complete this next part of the mission with her. All that I can inform you is that Narcissus had just left for the human portal just minutes ago. All the best.’ Athena informs as she sends Christen away, who is clearly dumbfounded by the information.

 

_Human Portal? Tobin?_

 

Christen can only walk out of the hall, in which Tobin, upon seeing her comes forward, along with Kelly. ‘So how? What did she say?’

 

‘We have to get to the human world now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter! idk if i wrote it well im a little skeptical about the ending but it'll have to do  
> thank you for supporting me & giving me much love! The comments really help motivate me!<3  
> find me @danipreathtrash at tumblr! i shall hope to update soon:D


	6. an update

hi! It’s been some time and I’ve just wanted to say how I’ve decided to put this work aside first because of my hectic life and the lack of time to properly plan up the storyline, which I believe is making the story lack in many aspects & I’m really really unhappy on how this is! I’ll try to update this weekend but no promisesss because I’ve broke so many:( have a great week! Thank you for the support


End file.
